Yaoi?
by Rapp-i
Summary: [ganti Summary] Taruhan! sebuah Taruhan yang mempertemukan mereka. Si Kim Taehyung yang merasa jijik dengan hal-hal berbau Yaoi/Gay/bi/ padahal teman sendirinya adalah seorang Yaoi. [Bangtan - BTS FF] [Vkook - TaeJung - Taekook] [Jungkook] [kim TaeHyung - V]
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

happ reading^^

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sayang, bangun dong... lihat sekarang jam berapa? Ayo bangun nanti kamu terlambat..." seorang wanita tua namun cantik sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang namja, dan sesekali memukul-mukul pipinya.

"mmm... aku ngantuk ma... bisa tidak kalau aku nggak masuk hari ini." Pinta seorang namja itu.

"NGGAK, sekarang kamu cepat bersiap-siap! Nanti kamu terlambat." eomma itu mencubit namja itu.

"aduh eomma.."

"Ayo, cepat!"

"ish.. eomma!" namja itu langsung bangun, dengan mengerutkan dahinya.. sehingga alis matanya bertemu...

_Pagi-pagi aja, udah ada yang bikin kesal... _pikir namja itu.

Lekas namja itu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

...

Sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia merasa kalau dia malas sekali untuk masuk kekelas hari ini. Rasanya ingin bolos sekolah.

Tetapi dengan berat hati, dia berjalan menuju kelasnya... dan pada saat dia sudah setengah jalan menuju kekelas, tiba-tiba perjalanannya berhenti disaat dia mendengar suara seseorang, yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Kim TaeHyung ah..."

"ah... kau Park Jimin, hei kuberi tahu yah... jangan panggil nama lengkapku seperti itu, aku lebih suka jika kau, memanggil ku dengan sebutan V! Kau mengertikan!"

"iya-iya... oh ya V, kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"yap.. ini adalah hari yang buruk!"

"apa-apaan kau ini.. bagi banyak namja... ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan!"

"huh.. menyenangkan? Tidak sama sekali! Sudahlah aku mau masuk kelas..." kata namja yang sudah diketahui namanya, V. Dia berjalan dengan cool nya. Memasuki kelas, dan langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduk nya. Dan pada saat dia meraba-raba kolong mejanya untuk memeriksa sesuatu dan ternyata

BRAK

Coklat-coklat manis, banyak berjatuhan. Begitu juga, surat-surat berwarna pink, semua berjatuhan. Dan itu, membuat V geram. Dia tidak suka melihat begitu banyak coklat dan surat.

_Aish.. Valentine day! Aku benci hari ini... _pikir V.

"Da-daebak...! ah V! Kau pagi-pagi saja, punya banyak coklat. Kau memang namja beruntung! Dan sekarang coba kulihat kolong mejaku." Jimin mulai meraba-raba kolong mejanya dan sangat senang sekali dia, dia berhasil meraba sesuatu yang menurut dia, itu pasti coklat.. "Ahh V, lihat-lihat, pagi ini aku juga mendapat coklat... ini peningkatan namanya.. tahun lalu, aku hanya dapat satu coklat saja saat pagi hari, dan sekarang ada DUAAA!" teriak jimin bergembira..

"Dua saja bangga,,," tiba-tiba teman sebangku V datang. Dia juga memeriksa kolong mejanya... "Lihat! Aku dapat lima..." katanya sambil memeletkan lidah nya.

"buahahahaha" jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "ah hoseok, itu namanya penurunan..."

"pe-penurunan? Apa maksud mu? Jelas-jelas coklatku lebih banyak dari pada mu."

"apa kau lupa? Tahun lalu, kau kan dapat enam coklat, saat pagi hari dan sekarang hanya ada lima... hahaha... jadi walau coklat mu lebih banyak dari ku tapi tetap saja, kau mengalami penurunan.. haha... ternyata ada yang lebih buruk dari ku... buahahaha..." PLAK... "Auuu, sakit... Yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku hah!?" teriak Jimin kesal..

"kau membuatku geram..."

"ah... sudah lah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu... untuk apa bertengkar soal barang yang jelas-jelas tidak sehat itu." Kata V tenang.

"huh.. eh V... kau tidak mau coklat-coklat itu kan?"

"ne"

"bagaimana jika itu untukku..." pinta Jimin.

"ambil saja sesukamu..."

"yey..." Jimin mengambil satu demi satu coklat V dengan senangnya. Dan dia juga iseng membaca beberapa suratnya... dan dia merasa... "hah.. aku jijik membaca surat-surat ini... isi nya pasti Oppa.. Oppa... I Love You, atau Oppa... Saranghae..., memangnya tidak ada Hyung I Love You... atau Hyung Saranghae..."

hoseok yang sedang minum air mineralnya, seketika itu juga menyemburnya akibat kaget dengan pembicaraan Jimin itu, dan Semburan air itu tidak sengaja menyembur ke arah wajah Jimin...

"Yak... hyung! Mengapa kau menyembur ku hah!"

"hehe.. Sorry... lagi kau membuat ku kaget dengan perkataan mu itu... "

"perkataanku yang mana?"

"hyung I Love You, atau Hyung Saranghae... haha jadi maksudnya yaoi yah... haha" kata Hoseok dengan suara yang menggelegar...

"Yaoi? Apa itu?"

"aduh V kau itu polos, bego, atau kepinteran sih... sampe-sampe yaoi saja kau tidak tahu..." ejek Jimin..

"Yaoi itu adalah keadaan dimana, seorang namja menyukai namja!" jelas Hoseok...

"Namja menyukai namja?"

"iya..., tuh seperti yang dialami oleh Park Jimin..." Hoseok menengok kearah Jimin yang sedang salah tingkah.

"me..memangnya kau menyukai namja jim?" tanya V.

"ne, dia menyukai sunbae kita itu, dia itu ketua team Basket, kau tau kan?" tanya hoseok..

"Sunbae? Ketua team basket?" V tampak berfikir.

"ne,, kau tau tidak?" tanya Hoseok lagi...

Saat itu wajah Jimin sedang merona, karena mereka sedang membicarakan dia dan sunbae yang dia sukai itu...

"ah... aku tau!" jawab V. "dia itu si Sunbae yang pendek itu kan..."

Pletak...

"yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku hah!" V mengelus-elus kepala nya yang sakit itu, akibat mendapat pukulan keras dari Jimin.

"JANGAN MENGATAI DIA!" teriak Jimin, sambil mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan V.

"aku berbicara fakta!"

"tapi setidaknya dia lebih tinggi dariku sedikit..." gumam Jimin. Dan seketika itu juga, tatapan mata dari sahabatnya itu pun langsung menoleh kepadanya, dan mulutnya langsung tersenyum empat jari, dan melihat Jimin dari atas sampe kebawah kaki, lalu kembali keatas lagi.

"buahahahahah... hahaha...hhaa..." tawa Hoseok dan V menggelegar, mereka tidak peduli, teman sekelasnya menatap bingung kearah mereka...

"haha... Jimin, aku lupa kalau kau juga pendek.. haha" tawa V...

Pletak... Pletak

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi hah!?" kali ini dua pukulan keras menyapa/? Kepalanya.

"kau mengataiku..."

"aku hanya mengatakan fakta bodoh hahaha..." V tidak mempedulikan lagi kepalanya yang sakit itu, dia lebih memilih melanjutkan tertawanya lagi bersama Hoseok...

"tertawa lah sesuka kalian..." tanya Jimin kesal, dan langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya... "dan anggap kita tak pernah bersahabat!" lanjutnya.

"n-ne... mi-mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Jimin..." kali ini Hoseok memberhentikan tawanya.

"haha... Jangan seperti itu, haha... kita sudah sahabatan dari kecil, haha..." V masih saja tidak berhenti tertawa...

"MAKA BERHENTILAH TERTAWA BODOH!" Jimin berteriak keras, menyebabkan semua orang yang berada dikelas menatap heran Jimin, Jimin tidak memperdulikannya, dan terus menatap V, V langsung terdiam. Dan Hoseok membungkukkan badannya kesagala arah sambil meminta maaf kepada yang lain.

"mian... Sahabat ku yang satu ini sedikit gila, mian.." entahlah dia itu mau meminta maaf atau menjatuhkan wibawa Jimin. "yak! Jimin jangan berteriak sekeras itu bodoh!"

"ne.. aku minta maaf..." Kata V.

"seharusnya seperti itu dari tadi..." Jimin langsung mengerakkan badannya dan membelakangi V.

"cih.. Namja menyukai namja" kata V meremehkan, tetapi dengan suara kecil, walaupun begitu, Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"kau meremehkannya ya?"

"entahlah, aku baru dengar yang seperti itu." Jawab V datar...

Tiba-tiba entah mengapa ada bohlam lampu diatas kepalanya...

"aha.. aaaku tau..." kata Jimin.

"mwo?" tanya V dan Hoseok berbarengan...

"kau baru mendengarnyakan?"

"ne."

"maka kau harus mengetahuinya!"

"apa maksud mu?"

"hm.. begini. Kau itu kan, idola para wanita, jadi..."

"jadi apa?"

"jadi kita taruhan...!"

"t-taruhan? Apa maksudmu..?"

"kita lihat, apakah kau juga bisa menakluki seorang Namja...!"

"maksudmu yaoi? OGAH..."

"ooo... kau takut, eoh?"

"takut? Kenapa harus takut?"

"kau takut! Dasar pengecut..."

"yak! Aku bukan pengecut!" V langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan memegang kerah Jimin... "jadi... taruhan tentang apa?"

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

"jadi begini,, kau.. diberi kesempatan untuk mencari namjachingu mu sampe besok..." V bergidik mendengarnya, lalu dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari kerah bajunya.

"hanya itu sajakan..." sebenarnya V gugup, tapi dia menutupinya...

"belum,, nanti saat kau sudah mendapatkannya, lalu kau berpacaran dengan nya selama tujuh hari..." V kembali merinding.

"la-lalu?" tanya V.

Jimin membuat senyuman evilnya kepada V...

"lalu begini, jika kau tidak berhasil, maka kau harus mentraktirku makan dalam setahun, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu..." V menatap horor sahabatnya itu, dia tau kalau sahabatnya itu punya nafsu makan yang tinggi, bisa-bisa, perekonomiannya bangkrut... V menelan salivanya kasar.

"tapi kalau kau, berhasil mendapat namjachingu mu sampe besok, berarti hukuman mentraktirku dalam setahun hilang setengahnya, kau hanya mentraktirku enam bulan..." V terlihat tersenyum sedikit,, dia merasa sedikit lega.

"lalu, jika kau berhasil berpacaran dengan namja itu dalam seminggu, berarti kau tidak perlu mentraktirku makan lagi, dan kau tau kan seminggu yang lalu aku baru dapat mobil baru dari appa ku, dan itu untuk mu!" kata Jimin tanpa ragu, menurutnya V tidak akan berhasil, dan baginya jika pun V berhasil, dia tidak mempedulikan mobil barunya yang hilang itu, dia itukan orang kaya...

V tersenyum... "aku terima!" jawab V. Walau ada sedikit keraguan disana.

"hah? Apa kalian bercanda?" kata hoseok yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka itu. "yak V! Jika kau gagal, kau akan bangkrut, Kau tau kan si Jimin ini banyak makan... kau tidak takut?" Hoseok melihat V khawatir, lalu menatap Jimin dengan eksperesi khawatir juga. "dan Kau Jimin! Itukan mobil baru, harganya mahal,ah bukan mahal lagi, tapi mahhhaaaaaallll banget! Kau tidak takut kehilangan itu nanti?" tanya Hoseok...

"aku tidak takut..." jawab V dan Jimin serempak...

"ah... kalian sudah gila..." Hoseok mulai frustasi...

Jimin memang orang terkaya di Sekolah, dan urutan keduanya V. Tapi tetap saja Jimin lebih kayaaa lagi dari V. si V itu, walaupun dia kaya juga, tapi masalah uang jajan, dia hanya diberi uang jajan yang tidak banyak dari orang tua nya, dan orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan hidup mandiri pada V. jadi jika V meminta sesuatu, terkadang tidak dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya... berbeda dengan Jimin, yang jika meminta sesuatu pasti akan dikabulkan...

...

Kring...kring...

"euh..." V sedang menggeliat dibalik selimut miliknya,, dan tangan kanannya sedang meraba-raba mencari jam weker tanpa membuka matanya...

"euhhh,, berisik sekali..." V berhasil mendapat jam wekernya itu, dan segera mungkin mematikan jam yang dari tadi berbunyi itu. Dia tampak ingin kembali ke alam mimpinya, saati dirasa mulai tenang...

"KIM TAEHYUNG... BANGUUUNNN" teriak eomma V dari luar kamar..

"ah... aku lupa mematikan alarm itu..." pekik V yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mulai bejalan kearah kamar mandinya...

"KIM-"

"IYA EOMMA, Sekarang aku udah didepan kamar mandi..."

Brak...

V menutup pintu kamar mandi kasar...

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Appa V mulai mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan melihat keadaan V yang masih berbalut baju piayama sedang tertidur!

"ya ampun Tae hyung! kau sudah terlambat!"

...

Kali ini V, menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tertidur di kamar mandi, dan sekarang dia takut terlambat,, kalau masalah cara dia berangkat kesekolah, dia menyalahkan orangtua nya yang tidak mau mengantarnya ke sekolah,, katanya, ini hukuman bagi dia, jadi dia harus berangkat sendiri ke Sekolah. Jadi V terus berlari,, dengan banyak mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

_'bagus, sekarang aku mandi keringat'_ pikir V

Sekolah tinggal 100 meter lagi dan dia tampak berteriak kepada seseorang...

"GERBANGNYA JANGAN DITUTUP DULU! YAK AHJUSHI GER-"

Brak...

Gerbangnya sudah tertutup, dan dia tidak dapat masuk ke sekolah dengan wajar. Maka dia harus masuk kedalam sekolah dengan melalui gerbang kecil khusus yang disiapkan untuk murid yang terlambat. V masuk kedalamnya dan terus menyusuri jalan yang akan langsung membawanya ke ruang BK. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya kesal.

"k-kau juga terlambat su-sunbaenim?" kata seseorang dari belakang, V berhenti dan menengok kearah belakang. Dia mendapati seseorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama sepertinya, V mengira dia seangkatan dengannya tapi dia bingung mendengar pertanyaan namja itu tadi. '_Sunbaenim?'_ Pikirnya.

"kau anak kelas sepuluh?" tanya V tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja tadi.

"ne, namaku Jungkook... Jeon Jungkook" jawab namja itu tanpa melihat V, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan V tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dan melihat namja didepannya itu dengan senyuman evil...

V memajukan tubuhnya dan memegang dagu Jungkook dan mengangkatnya sedikit.

"kalau sedang berbicara pada seseorang, kau harus melihat orang itu." Kata V, dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook.. Jungkook tampak merona, dia kaget dan menjadi salah tingkah..

"tadi namamu siapa? Jeon Jungkook?"

"ne..."

"dan kau kelas?"

"Se-sepuluh A (10-A)..." jawab Jungkook gugup.

"hm,,begitu. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Kim TaeHyung dan aku kelas 11-A, salam kenal." Kata V sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook, dan ingat mereka masih dalam keadaan V memegang dagu Jungkook, dan mendekatkan wajah kepada Jungkook.

"a-aku su-sudah tau itu sunbae..." Jungkook langsung kaget dengan jawaban yang ia berikan kepada V, dia jadi mundur dua langkah, wajahnya memerah dan langsung berlari kecil, menuju ruang BK dan melewati V.

"a-apa tadi katanya? 'Sudah tau'? dia sudah tau? Oh, jadi dia memperhatikanku?" kata V pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasang senyum evilnya.

_'okey Park Jimin, bersiaplah memberikan Mobilmu padaku.'_ Pikir V sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan...

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" panggil V, dia mulai berlari kearah Jungkook, dan langsung berhenti didepan Jungkook, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook, dan itu membuat wajah Jungkook memerah lagi, V tersenyum.

"Jungkook,"

"n-ne sunbae"

"aish.. jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan sunbae, itu terlalu formal... panggil aku Hyung!" kata V

"n-ne sun- eh maksudku hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

"Jungkook, m-maukah engkau Jadi p-pacarku?" tanya V dengan senyuman... walaupun didalam dirinya dia merasa merinding mengucapkan kalimat itu.

**TBC/delete?**

* * *

**hallo~~~ aku bawa FF baru~**

**semoga kalian Suka bacanya yah^^**

**Aku tunggu Review dari kalian dan jangan jadi Silent Reader,, ngereview itu gampang kok^^**

**oke sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya^^ *tebar bunga bareng VKook couple^^**

**oh ya FF aku yang 'Normal To Abnormal! Maybe!?' mungkin akan di update besok,, jadi di tungggu yah^^**

**byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"__Jungkook, m-maukah engkau Jadi p-pacarku?" tanya V dengan senyuman... walaupun didalam dirinya dia merasa merinding mengucapkan kalimat itu._

Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah, entahlah perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara kaget, senang, atau apa?

Jungkook sudah memperhatikan Kim Taehyung, dari pertama kali dia masuk di sekolah itu. Dan kejadian saat itu, mulai teringat oleh Jungkook.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Jungkook terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah pada hari pertama. Dia berjalan setengah berlari sambil tersenyum ria.

_'__mendapat Sekolah Baru, mendapat Suasana Baru, mendapat Teman Baru, dan mungkin mendapat-... Haha'_ Jungkook terkekeh dengan pemikiran nya itu... _'-pacar?_' lanjut pemikirannya.

Jungkook terus menampilkan senyum diwajahnya, sampai suatu ketika, senyumannya memudar.

"Kau kalah! jadi kau harus mentraktir ku selama seminggu!" teriak seseorang dengan ekspresi wajah marah.

Orang itu sedang mememojokan seseorang lagi ditembok, dan terlihat ada satu orang lagi yang sepertinya sedang memisahkan mereka. Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung mengumpat di balik semak-semak, dan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, walaupun dia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. JungKook melihat seragam mereka.

_'__seragamnya sama seperti ku!_' pikir Jungkook

Jungkook ingin menolong orang yang dipojok kan itu, tapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian. Jungkook khawatir dengannya, tetapi yang jadi Masalahnya adalah, orang memojokkan seseorang itu memiliki badan yang kekar, walau badannya pendek-_-. Jadi dia memilih untuk berada di tempat itu.

"kan sudah kubilang, orangtuaku hanya memberi uang jajan yang pas-pas an untukku!" orang yang dipojokan itu mulai berbicara.

"tapi kau itu sudah kalah V!"

_V? _

"Ah aku kan tidak menduga kalau aku kalah..."

"Yak! Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar... Cuma masalah seperti ini saja kan. Jimin kau itu kan orang kaya, masa untuk jajan saja kau tidak mampu?"

_Jimin?_

"Yak Hoseok, tentu saja aku mampu, tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang melanggar janji!" Jimin melototi V.

_Hoseok?_

"hei kau!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama V itu menyentil dahi Jimin. "berisik! Ya-ya aku akan mentraktirmu makan selama seminggu, dan sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap bawa bekal dari rumah." Katanya melanjutkan.

"sakit bodoh" ucap Jimin yang mengusap-usap dahi nya itu.

"huahaha... seorang anak kelas 2 SMA, masih membawa bekal kesekolah... haha"

"diam kau, hoseok!" teriak V tegas.

"iya-iya, kalau dia seorang yeoja, itu tidak masalah, sedangkan kau, kau seorang Namja! Hahaha..." Jimin tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk V, sepertinya dia melupakan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Yak, Park Jimin, aku seperti itu kan karena KAU!"

"hahaha..." Jimin dan Hoseok masih tetap tertawa.

"berhenti menertawakanku! Sudahlah Kajja, nanti kita terlambat kesekolah..." kata V merangkul pundak Jimin dan Hoseok sambil berjalan...

Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia menatap bingung ke arah mereka bertiga.

'mereka itu? Temen an?' pikir Jungkook...

Jungkook masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, masalahnya tadi itu mereka seperti sedang bertengkar, lalu itu tadi... mereka berjalan bersama sambil tertawa?

_'__a-aneh'_ pikir Jungkook.

"kya... apa yang aku lakukan disini, aku bisa terlambat...!" kata Jungkook kepada diri sendiri/?

Jungkook berlari menyusuri jalan sampai acara berlarinya berhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan berjalan pelan, karena di depannya ada tiga orang tadi. Jungkook memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Sebenarnya bukan mereka sih, tapi dia.

Dan sampailah Jungkook di Sekolahnya. Dia langsung mencari kelasnya, dan saat ditemukan dia langsung masuk, menaruh tasnya, di Kursi dekat Jendela yang menghadap ke arah Lapangan Basket outdoor.

Jungkook, memulai hari pertamanya dengan baik, dan saat Istirahat sekolah, dia melihat kearah lapangan basket outdoor dan melihat tiga orang tadi. Mereka bertiga sedang bermain basket. Entah lah apa yang membuat Jungkook, mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka bertiga itu, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya melihat seseorang yang sudah dia ketahui namanya itu –V-. ada perasaan aneh saat Jungkook melihat V.

Hari demi hari, Jungkook lewatkan di sekolah itu dengan baik. Dan dia juga menemukan teman baru, bernama Zelo.

"seperti biasa,," teman baru Jungkook itu langsung duduk disamping Jungkook, dan memberhentikan kegiatan Jungkook.

"mwo?"

"seperti biasa kau melihat Sunbae kita itu lagi..."

"wae?" tanya Jungkook sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi -melihat kearah V-.

"tidak apa-apa sih,, tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang Stalker..."

"terserah kau mau bilang apa." Jawab Jungkook, dengan mata yang masih terus menatap kearah V.

Yap, keadaan dimana Jungkook bisa melihat V, dengan leluasa adalah saat jam Istirahat. Sekarang Jungkook dan Zelo berada di kantin. Dan hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh masuk sekolah. Dari hari pertama masuk, sampai hari ini, Jungkook terus memperhatikan V. entahlah,tapi Jungkook sangat senang melihat V, bahkan Jungkook sudah tau nama asli V, dia kelas berapa, tinggal dimana, dan lain-lain. -emang stalker nih anak -_- -

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Zelo.

"eoh?" Jungkook langsung menoleh kearah Zelo. Dan wajah Zelo menampilkan ekspresi penasaran disana.

"entah lah, tapi aku hanya senang melihatnya..." jawab Jungkook polos.

"itu namanya suka bodoh!"

"eum.. benarkah seperti itu?"

"ah? " Zelo sempat berpikir sebentar..."yak! jangan tanyakan itu kepada ku, yang mengalaminya kan kau..." Jawab Zelo tak peduli. "ah tapi,," Jungkook melihat kearah temannya itu lagi. "tapi, kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Nah,, mungkin kau sedang mengalami itu..." lanjut Zelo

"cinta pada pandangan pertama?" gumam Jungkook...

_'__sepertinya memang aku sedang mengalami hal itu'_ pikir Jungkook

**FLASHBACK AND**

"haloou..." V melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Jungkook, berusaha memberhentikan lamunan Jungkook.

"n-ne?" Jungkook sudah mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" Tanya V lagi.

"a-aku, eum..." Jungkook memberhentikan ucapannya, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"1-2-3, yak! Kau diam , berarti iya. Jeon Jungkook kau jadi pacar ku sekarang!" Kata V tersenyum.

...

**DAY 1 '15 Februari'**

Teng-tong-teng-teng... teng-tong-teng-teng (anggap itu suara bel istirahat -_-)

Jungkook, V, dan orang-orang yang terlambat lainnya, seketika langsung senang mendengar suara bel istirahat...

Orang yang terlambat, memang diberi hukuman oleh guru BP, mereka disuruh berdiri dengan satu kaki, sampai istirahat pertama mulai. –kejam banget nih sekolah-_- -

"h-hyung..." kata Jungkook sambil berjalan kearah V.

"ne, kookie.." jawab V lembut.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, dia jadi salah tingkah, karena mendengar ucapan dari V.

"a-aku, ke-kelas dulu ne..."

"tentu saja Kookie..." jawab V sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook lembut.

"eh- i-iya..." Jungkook langsung menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya, sepertinya dia sedang menutupi wajahnya, yang memerah dari tadi.

V melihatnya dengan senyuman _sinis_. Lalu dia berjalan setengah berlari kekelasnya...

.

"mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya! Teriak V berlari kearah Jimin dan Hoseok yang hendak pergi kekantin.

"eoh? Kukira kau tidak masuk V!"

"tentu saja aku masuk!"

"tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"tadi pagi..." V memutuskan pembicaraannya, dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "ah, nanti saja deh! Kalian mau kekantin kan?" dijawab anggukkan kecil dari sahabat nya, "kalau begitu kita kekantin, kajja!" lanjut V.

.

"Zelo-ah..." teriak Jungkook kearah Zelo yang sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan headseatnya, dan menutup matanya, sambil mendengar alunan musik.

"Zelo-ah" Jungkook mengguncangkan tubuh diganggu, Zelo langsung membuka headseatnya, membuka matanya dan menatap bingung temannya itu.

"wae? Sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini..." kata Zelo yang melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedang bergembira.

"sudah berbulan-bulan aku memperhatikannya, dan sekarang aku berpacaran dengannya." Jungkook mengucapkan kaliamat itu dengan senangnya...

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau tau V kan? Kau tau kan? Kau tau kan?" Jungkook menguncangkan Tubuh Zelo dengan senang.

"yes, yes and yes! Wae?" jawab Zelo datar.

"AKU... Berpacaran dengannya!"

"ji-jinja?" tanya Zelo tak pecaya.. dan itu dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook tanpa menghilangkan senyuman khasnya.

"kau mau ku traktir makan? Kajja kita kekantin!" Jungkook menarik tangan Zelo paksa, dan mereka pergi kekantin.

.

Saat Jungkook dan Zelo sampai dikantin, Jungkook melihat kearah penjuru kantin, untuk melihat tempat kosong yang dapat diduduki oleh dua orang. Saat jungkook sedang melihat-lihat ada seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kepada nya,,

Jungkook melihatnya, dan wajah nya mulai memerah lagi. Jungkook akhirnya menarik tangan Zelo dan berjalan menuju orang yang melambaikan tangan itu tadi.

"hai, Kookie kita ketemu lagi." Kata V dengan senyuman manisnya.

"n-ne hyung." Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"itu siapa?" tanya V menunjuk kearah Zelo.

"ah ini temanku namanya Zelo..." Jungkook melihat kearah Zelo, Jungkook menatapnya seolah berkata –perkenalkan-dirimu-.

Zelo yang melihat tatapan temannya itu pun, langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "oh... annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim, Zelo imnida." Kata Zelo sambil melakukan Bow.

"kau temannya Jungkook, maka panggil saja aku hyung."kata V ramah.

"baik hyung!" lanjut Zelo.

V merasa ada orang yang sedang menyentuh pundaknya. V menoleh.

"nugu?" tanya Jimin.

"ah iya aku lupa perkenalkan nya kepada kalian. Dan hendaknya aku juga akan memperkenalkannya kepada yang lain juga."

"maksudmu?" tanya hoseok.

V langsung memegang tangan Jungkook, lalu dia berdiri, manaiki kursi dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk berdiri di kursi Juga. Jungkook bingung, tapi dia tetap melakukannya, -menaiki kursi-

"perhatian-perhatian." Teriak V.

"a-apa yang mau kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara kecil. Tapi V tidak berminat menjawabnya. V melihat sekeliling, dan dia melihat semua orang yang berada dikantin itu sedang melihat ke arah dirinya, V tersenyum Evil, lalu dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Dengar! Aku Kim TaeHyung atau yang akrabnya dipanggil dengan sebutan V ini, hari ini RESMI berpacaran dengan anak kelas 10-A bernama Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung, menundukkan wajahnya malu, wajahnya memerah. Yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai V, langsung berteriak histeris, dan sisanya langsung membicarakan hubungan mereka. Hubungan aneh itu.

V langsung turun dari kursi itu, dan di ikuti oleh Jungkook. Terdengar suara gaduh dari penjuru kantin. Jangan lupakan dua sahabat V yang sedang terkaget-kaget, dengan ucapan V barusan.

"ji-jinjja?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"ne.."

"ho-hoseok, cubit aku, aku pasti sedang bermimpi..." Hoseok pun mencubit Jimin dengan keras,, "ah... sakit bodoh!"

"tadi kau bilang cubit, yah aku cubit, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada ku-_-"

"sa-sakit... berarti aku tidak bermimpi,,"

"memang kau lagi tidak bermimpi bodoh, nah Kookie, duduk disini, disampingku." Ucap V sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya.

"n-ne.."

"kalau begitu selamat..." ucap Jimin, "ah berarti 6 bulan hilang,..." lanjut Jimin datar. "auuuu... sakit bodoh..." teriak Jimin. Baru saja kaki Jimin diinjak oleh V.

V menatap ah tidak, melototi Jimin seolah berkata. –kau diam lah-

Untungnya Jungkook tidak mendengar ucapan jimin barusan. Tetapi Zelo yang melihat itu, manatap dengan curiga. Entah lah dia merasa, firasatnya tidak enak dengan temannya itu. Zelo melihat Jungkook dengan wajah khawatir.

.

Jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir, Jungkook dan Zelo berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jungkook masih tersipu mengingat kejadian saat di kantin. Zelo yang melihatnya pun, memulai pembicaraan.

"bukannya ini aneh?" tanya Zelo datar, dengan tatapan kedepan.

"mwo?" tanya Jungkook melihat temannya itu.

"bahkan sebelumnya kalian belum pernah mengenal."

"a-apa maksud mu?" tanya Jungkook, dia berhenti dan memegang lengan temannya itu. Dia menatap Zelo dengan tatapan penasaran.

Teng-tong-teng-teng... teng-tong-teng-teng (suara ini lagi, anggaplah suara bel istirahat selesai -_-)

"bel sudah berbunyi, kajja kita masuk kelas." Jawab Zelo.

Jungkook tidak menerimanya, dia menarik lengan Zelo yang hendak pergi.

"kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku." Lanjut Jungkook.

"ah, benar juga." Zelo menghentikan pembicaraannya, berpikir sejenak. "sudahlah, aku hanya memberi nasihat padamu!" mendengar itu, Jungkook malah semakin bingung. "Hentikan ini semua, putuslah dengannya, jangan sampai kau terluka. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres." Kata Zelo lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih diam membisu, Jungkook sedang mencerna perkataan temannya itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Jungkook menghentikan pemikirannya dan menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"seonsaengnim?"

"apa kau mau bolos!" Jungkook memperhatikan sekeliling, dan dia melihat tidak ada seorang murid pun berada disekitarnya, dia baru ingat, tadi jam istirahat sudah selesai. Jungkook melihat kembali gurunya itu, dengan gugup.

"a-ani..." Jungkook langsung lari menuju kelasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan guru itu.

.

Jungkook berhenti di depan kelasnya, dia mengintip sedikit kelasnya.

_'__belum ada guru, baguslah'_ pikir Jungkook

Jungkook pun masuk kekelasnya dengan santai. Dan langsung menuju kekursinya. Lalu menatap horor teman bangkunya itu, yang sedang mendengarkan musik, sambil memejamkan mata.

_'__bagaimana bisa? dia meninggalkanku, dan membuat aku harus berhadapan dengan guru galak tadi, sedangkan anak ini! Anak ini sedang mendengarkan musik dengan san-tai-nya!'_ pikir Jungkook kesal.

"Yak!" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Zelo, dan mengakibatkan sang empunya tubuh/? Tersentak karena dia hampir jatuh.

"mwo?"

"kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?" kata Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"maaf!" Zelo mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook.

"sekarang kembali ke permasalahan..."

"mwo?"

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"berbicara apa?"

"oh ayolah, jangan melupakan perkataanmu tadi..."

"yang aku bilang, Hentikan ini semua, putuslah dengannya, jangan sampai kau terluka. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres?"dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Jungkook. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengharapkan, perkataan temannya selanjutnya. " firasatku bilang kalau ada yang tidak beres Jung." Zelo mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kelas. "sebelumnya, kau belum pernah bertemu langsung padanya, kau belum pernah berbicara padanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau sudah menjadi pacarnya. Bukan kan itu aneh?" Zelo melihat kembali sosok temannya itu.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah? Bisa saja, V hyung juga sama sepertiku. Menyukai padahal belum mengenal." Jawab Jungkook.

" putuslah dengannya, firasatku tidak enak!"

"tidak! Tau apa kau? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku memutusinya? Padahal kami baru saja berpacaran." Kata Jungkook dan melihat kearah lain.

"Jung...?"

"..."

Sepertinya Jungkook marah.

_'__mau apa dia? Kami baru memulainya, tapi dia dengan mudahnya menyuruhku ... masa Hanya karena firasat buruk yang dia miliki?.'_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Jung..?" sebenarnya Jungkook mendengar panggilan Zelo, tapi dia tidak mau membalasnya.

_'__firasatku mengatakan hubunganmu dengannya buruk Jung.' _Kata Zelo dalam hati. Tak mau dia berbicara lagi, karena takut membuat Jungkook bertambah marah.

.

Teng-tong-teng-teng (anggap bel pulang sekolah)

Jungkook merapikan buku yang ada di atas meja, dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Dia beres-beres dan memakai tasnya di punggung. Semenjak kejadian setelah istirahat, Zelo dan Jungkook sama-sama diam. Biasanya jika pulang sekolah, mereka akan berbincang-bincang, bercanda sambil pulang kerumah bersama. Tapi kali ini tidak mereka lakukan. Jungkook berjalan keluar kelasnya. Dan saat dia keluar, dia melihat ada V disana.

"kookie?" mendengar itu Jungkook tersenyum, dia berjalan menuju arah V. "kita pulang bersama ya." Dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Jungkook. V menggandeng tangan Jungkook, dan menariknya untuk berjalan. " aku akan mengantarmu, rumahmu dimana?"

Zelo menatap kepergian teman dan pacar temannya itu, dan memandangnya khawatir.

...

**DAY 2 '16 Februari'**

V menggeliat di kasurnya, dia terbangun karena dia merasa terganggu karena dua alarm berbunyi bersamaan.

1. Alarm jam wekernya, dia berhasil mematikannya. Dan,

2. Alarm suara eommanya, yang selalu setia berteriak sampai V benar-benar terbangun setiap pagi, ini tidak mungkin dia matikan. Tentu saja, V tidak mau menjadi anak bejat, yang membunuh eomma sendiri kan?

V jadi benar-benar terbangun, dia pergi kekamar mandi, tetapi sebelumnya dia mengambil handuk untuk dia kenakan. V tidak ingin lagi tertidur di kamar mandi, karena dia tidak mau terlambat, dan di hukum oleh guru BP itu lagi.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, V bergegas memakai pakaiannya...

"KIM TAEHYUNG..."

'ah suara ini lagi...' kata V dalam hati... V tersenyum.

"PASTI EOMMA MAU MEMBANGUNKANKU KAN? SAYANG SEKALI MA, AKU SUDAH BANGUN, DAN AKU SUDAH SELESAI MANDI." Jawab V dengan suara keras, agar suaranya terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya.

Lalu V, melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memakai seragamnya. Dan suara seseorang berjalan ke arah kamarnya pun terdengar, dan suara itu digantikan dengan suara seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya. V menoleh dan mendapati eommanya.

"kau sudah mandi, eomma sudah tau itu."

"hm,, lalu?"

"ada temanmu yang datang ke rumah" V yang sedang mengacingkan kemejanya pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"nugu? Jimin? Hoseok?" tanya V.

"entahlah, eomma baru melihatnya. Dia bilang namanya Jung, Jung.. Jung.. siapa yah eomma lupa." Eomma V terlihat sedang berpikir.

"JungKook!?" tanya V kaget.

"ah.. iya, Jungkook!"

V langsung mengaitkan kembali kancing bajunya buru-buru, dan keluar kamar sambil berlari- lari kecil menuruni tangga, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"ter-ternyata benar..."

Jungkook melihat V, lalu dia tersenyum kearah V. berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan membungkuk kepada V sambil tersenyum.

"annyeonghaseyo hyung^^"

"kenapa kau ada disini? Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

_'__aku pernah membututimu'_

"saat aku kerumah saudaraku, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu masuk kerumah ini." Bohong Jungkook. "dan ternyata ini benar rumahmu hyung." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum lembut.

"begitu." V percaya.

"kalian sudah sarapan?" eomma V datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas susu dan dua sandwich.

"sebenarnya aku sudah sarapan ahjumma." Jawab Jungkook ramah.

"tapi, ahjumma sudah mempersiapkannya, jadi kau makan saja ne."

"ah, baiklah ahjumma." Jungkook tersenyum.

...

** Sekolah**

"eh liat, Si V ke sekolah bersama Jungkook," Hoseok memanggil Jimin, dengan pandangan ke kebawah dari Jendela, melihat V dan Jungkook berjalan bersama, tapi sambil diam.

"mana coba aku lihat?" Jimin berjalan kearah jendela, dan menempatkan diri di samping Hoseok. "Aigoo,, kali ini mereka tidak terlihat berpacaran." dibalas anggukan pelan dari Hoseok. "bagus lah.." gumam Jimin.

"kau bilang apa?"

"ah ani..." Jimin kembali berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, karena dia tidak melihat sosok V dan Jungkook lagi disana. "eum,, Hoseok..."

"eoh?" Hoseok melihat ke arah Jimin, sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, penasaran.

"mau kah kau membantu ku?" tanya Jimin ragu.

"soal apa?" Hoseok berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, yang berada di samping Jimin. -tapi bukan teman semeja-

"s-soal, taruhan ini... kau taukan V mudah sekali mendapatkan pacar?, jadi aku takut kalo nanti dia juga mudah menyelesai kan- " Jimin terdiam, dia memikirkan sesuatu.

"menyelesaikan apa?" tanya hoseok bingung.

"ah ti-tidak jadi,, lupakan saja..." lanjut Jimin. _'kalau caranya seperti ini, aku nanti dibilang gak gentle' _pikir Jimin, dan langsung langsung pergi ke temannya, sebelumnya, dia mengambil buku dari tasnya. Jimin berjalan ke orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul, untuk menyontek bersama. biasalah, anak jaman sekarang ada aja yang males ngerjain pr di rumah.

"Pagi!" V baru saja datang, dia langsung duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Hoseok. Dia semaja dengan Hoseok.

"pagi, yak V! kau gugup yah berpacaran dengan si Jungkook itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"eum? kenapa?"

"tadi aku melihat mu, berjalan dengan Jungkook. kalian berdua sama-sama diam."

"memangnya kenapa? cukup aku terlihat lembut didepanya kemarin, kau tau? kemarin aku selalu kepikiran masalah ini. AKU... Ber-pa-car-an dengan NAMJA. haduh.. aku pusing memikirkannya" V memijit pelan keningnya.

"ah... kau itu bodoh sekali! dengar yah, kalau kau diam seperti ini, aku jamin, kau tidak akan menang dalam taruhan ini."

"mwo?"

"Si Jungkook itu, pasti bosen dengan mu, kalau kau selalu mendiamkannya. lalu dia akan memutusimu, di waktu yang tidak tepat!" jawab Hoseok.

"Mwoya? lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"yah, itu terserah mu, yang penting jangan terlalu sering mendiamkannya." saran Hoseok

**TBC**

* * *

**maaf jika chap ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian~ **

**sekarang ini aku lagi dilanda penyakit males, buat bikin ff. jadi mungkin hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan.**

**eum... aku lupa bilang, sistem sekolah disini, sistem sekolah di Indonesia -masuk sekolah bulan Juli-, Bukannya sistem sekolah di Korea.**

**oh ya di chap ini VKooknya emang dikit. maaf yah~**

**.**

**wah aku berterimakasih pada semua yang udah ngeREVIEW dan ngFAVORITE in FF aku ini. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK...**

**Kuharap kalian mau Ngereview di chap ini juga^^ Jangan jadi silent Reader~~~**

**Yasudahlah byebye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

**Happy Reading~~**

**Chapter 3**

Sekolah sudah selesai, dan seperti kemarin, V mengantar Jungkook pulang. Mereka pulang bersama, tapi mereka tetap diam. Selama perjalanan, entah itu didalam bus, atau saat sedang berjalan kearah rumah Jungkook ini, V terus memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, agar Jungkook tidak bosan dengannya. Oh ayolah, apakah tidak ada yang memberi tahu V bahwa Jungkook sudah mulai bosan sekarang?. V terlalu banyak berpikir, dia tidak sedikit pun berbicara. Palingan dia berbicara saat dia, menghampiri kelas Jungkook lalu mengajak Jungkook pulang bersama, saat itu Jungkook sangat senang, tapi sekarang berubah, Jungkook Sudah Bosan!.

"eum hyung?" Jungkook diam ditempatnya.

"ah,, Kookie? Mengapa kau diam disitu? Kau tidak mau pulang kerumah mu?"

"kita sudah sampai hyung..." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya.

"eh?" V melihat sekeliling dan ternyata benar! Mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah Jungkook. "i-iya juga.." V menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"dari tadi hyung memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Jungkook, dan V terkejut.

"d-dari tadi aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." jawab V bohong.

"benarkah?" Jungkook mengadahkan wajahnya, dan melihat kearah V. "lalu mengapa kau tidak mengajak ku berbicara?"

"a-aku..."

"apa hyung tau? dari tadi aku bosan! Hyung kita itu berpacaran kan?" tanya Jungkook, mungkin itu pertanyaan aneh, pasalnya dia tau kalau dia berpacaran dengan V, namun dia hanya ingin mengatakannya pada V, karena dia berpikir, semua pasangan jika sedang bersama, mereka akan berbicara, bercanda-gurau, tertawa dan lainnya, tapi kali ini mereka seperti bukan pasangan pada umumnya. Hanya seperti sekedar orang yang baru bertemu. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. Jungkook tampak imut.

'i-imut' pikir V. 'ah tidak-tidak... tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!' V menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, atas pikirannya tadi.

"m-mwo?" Jungkook tidak percaya, dia melihat V menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi selama ini, mereka tidak berpacaran? Lalu kemarin itu? "hiks..." V berhenti dari pikirannya karena mendengar tangisan, dia melihat Jungkook yang menangis. "JADI SELAMA INI KITA TIDAK PACARAN!? Hiks.." teriak Jungkook, lalu Jungkook berjalan kearah rumahnya, membuka gerbang, dan dia masuk kerumahnya itu. Meninggalkan V yang diam membatu.

"apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" tanya V kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia bingung. Lalu sebuah ingatan tentang pertanyaan Jungkook tadi teringat. 'Hyung Kita berpacaran kan?'

"Ah... bodoh kau V!" V mengacak-ngacak rambut nya frustasi. Dia baru teringat tadi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!" V mulai berjalan kearah Rumahnya, yang jauhnya hanya 5 KM dari rumah Jungkook. _'aish...'_

...

"aku pulang..." V tampak lesu, dia tidak habis pikir, baru pacaran kemarin... tapi baru dapat masalah keesokan harinya.

"AH KAU SUDAH PULANG?" teriak seorang Namja yang tampak lebih tua dari V, berlari menuruni tangga, sambil tersenyum.

"ah... Jin Hyung!" V kaget, pasalnya kenapa hyungnya bisa ada dirumah ini?.

"wuah! Adik ku tercinta sudah pulang..." Jin memeluk V dan mengeratkannya dengan keras, sehingga orang yang dipeluk terlihat sesak.

"a-aku... ke-kehabis-an.. ok-si—gen hyung..." mendengarnya Jin langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"uh adik ku yang manis,, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Jin menyubit kedua pipi V. dan membuat V mengerang kesakitan.

"ah... sakit hyung!" V bingung dengan sikap hyungnya itu. Kalau didepan temannya dia tampak cool sekali. Tapi kalau didepan dirinya dan keluarganya dia berubah 180 derajat. Sok imut gitu deh.

"mian. Hehe."

"kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau harusnya berada di Amerika?" tanya V sambil berjalan kearah sofa dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"kau tidak suka aku pulang yah?" Jin cemberut lalu berjalan kearah V, dan menduduki dirinya di sofa samping V.

"bukan, begitu. Aku hanya bertanya!"

"kampus libur, jadi aku kesini, liburnya juga lama.."

"oh begitu." V kembali lesu. Dia teringat permasalahnnya dengan Jungkook tadi.

"wae?" Jin menyadari perubahan sikap adik nya itu.

"ah tidak ada." V terduduk dari rebahannya tadi. Dengan lesunya.

"cinta? Ini pasti masalah cinta! Aigooo adik ku sudah besar..." Jin mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya itu.

"apa sih hyung.." V menepis tangan Jin. Lalu membenarkan kembali rambut yang teracak itu/.

"ceritakan pada ku..."

"apanya?"

"cerita percintaan mu itu?"

"eum.." V tampak berpikir, apakah dia akan menceritakannya pada hyungnya itu atau tidak? "begini hyung, aku memiliki p-pacar, lalu aku bingung harus apa agar dia tidak bosan dengan ku."

"ah.. hanya itu, aku kira masalah serius."

"menurutku ini serius hyung" jawab V. _'karena aku tidak mau kalah dari si Park Jimin itu!'_

"kau harus bagaimana yah?" Jin berpose seperti sedang berpikir. "eum... A-HA" Jin memetikkan jarinya, sambil tersenyum. V menoleh kepada Jin dengan penuh harap. Menunggu kelanjutan dari hyungnya. V akan bersemangat mendengarkan nya. "molla..." senyuman Jin hilang digantikan ekspresi datar.

"ah.. sudah kuduga!" V seperti ingin memukul hyungnya, tapi Jin sudah melotot duluan kearah V, sehingga V mengurungkan niatnya. "ah hyung aku harus bagaimana?" V frustasi.

"kau ada masalah dengan nya?" V mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jin. "kalau di Amerika, sebuah pasangan wajar saja berciuman, disana kalau ingin mengucapkan maaf menggunakan ciuman."

"whoaaaa" V berteriak, spontan Jin kaget dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"tak usah berteriak!"

"mian, ta-tadi apa? Ber ci-ciuman?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jin.

...

**DAY 3 '17 Februari'**

"dia tidak datang kerumah seperti kemarin." V tampak lesu. Dia menendang-nendang setiap batu kerikil yang ada di depannya. Dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sepertinya Jungkook marah.

_'__nanti kalo dia marah, trus minta putus bagaimana? Di waktu yang tidak tepat! Gagal deh dapat mobil si Park Jimin itu! Ah V kau itu bodoh!' _V berjalan sambil merutuki nasibnya, rencananya jika dia bisa mendapatkan mobil Jimin, maka akan dia jual, untuk menambah uang jajannya. Dan membeli sesuatu yang diinginkan. Tapi sepertinya dia harus merelakannya.

V sudah hampir sampai disekolahnya, seketika itu dia melihat ada Jungkook yang ada didepannya. Spontan V memanggilnya.

"Kookie."

Jungkook berhenti, dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, debaran jantung Jungkook semakin cepat. Dia tidak mau membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dia seperti membatu, lalu dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Kookie." V semakin dekat dengan Jungkook.

"whoaaaaa..." Jungkook berlari, sebelum V ingin menyentuh pundaknya.

"lah kok kabur. Dasar anak sialan, susah diatur, perusak impian orang lain!" kali ini V yang marah-marah kepada Jungkook dengan nada datar, sehingga Jungkook tidak mendengarnya –yaiyalah, Jungkooknya udah lari-_- -.

...

Sekarang sudah Istirahat, Jungkook dan Zelo, eh tunggu, dengan Zelo? Bukannya dua hari yang lalu mereka sedang bertengkar? Yah, mereka sudah baikan sekarang, walau dari mereka tidak ada yang saling meminta maaf. Hubungan pertemanan mereka berjalan begitu saja, saat itu Zelo mengajak berbicara, dan langsung di jawab oleh Jungkook. Dan itu berjalan sampai sekarang.

"karena kita sudah baikan, maka aku akan mentraktir mu Jung." Si yang di ajak ngomong malah terdiam dan tiba-tiba berhenti ditempat. Mereka sekarang sedang didepan kantin. Zelo melihat Jungkook yang terdiam sambil melihat sesuatu, Zelo mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook. Oh, ternyata Jungkook melihat V. "Jung?"

"eh apa?"

"kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"t-tidak ada,, sekarang aku tidak lapar, kita kembali kekelas saja." Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan kearah kelasnya. Sebenarnya Zelo tahu kalau si Jungkook sedang ada masalah, tapi dia tidak mau bertanya dengan Jungkook lagi, karena dia takut temannya itu akan marah. Mereka baru saja baikan dan Zelo tidak mau ada masalah lagi.

.

"kau tidak sedang sakitkan V?" Hoseok menyentuh dahi V dan mulai merasakan suhunya. Tetapi yang didapatnya hanyalah suhu tubuh yang sepertinya normal.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya V datar.

"kenapa dari tadi kau diam?" tanya Hoseok balik bertanya pada V. tapi belum ada jawaban dari V. Hoseok merasa dia di hiraukan.

"ramenmu dari tadi tidak kau sentuh. Lihat mienya mengembang." Kali ini Jimin yang memulai berbicara, dia memang melihat ramen V yang tidak disentuh, bahkan dirinya sudah menghabiskan ramennya. V hanya diam. Dan sekarang Jimin juga merasa di hiraukan.

"Yak V!" teriak Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"ah,, apa?"

"dari tadi kami berbicara padamu!" tegas Jimin.

"eh aku beli minum dulu, tunggu aku." Hoseok pergi ke warung yang menjual Jus. Dan dia melihat ada namja yang sangat tidak asing. Lalu dia melihat kearah kedua temannya, dan melihat Jimin yang sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher V, seolah-olah dia ingin mencekik V. sepertinya Jimin sedang kesal dengan V. _'yah, Si Park Jimin itu-_-' _pikir Hoseok. Dan kemudian minumannya sudah siap, lalu dia kembali ke tempat dua sahabatnya itu. Tetapi sebelumnya dia melihat ke arah namja tadi. Namja tadi sedang membeli sesuatu bersama temannya. Dua orang itu, yang satunya sedang menunggu pesanan dan yang satunya lagi, tampak berpikir untuk mencari tempat yang kosong, untuk mereka dua duduki. Hoseok kembali duduk di samping V. "yah Park Jimin,, jaga sikap mu."

"aku sudah tidak tahan sekali dengan anak ini, dia menyebalkan!" Jimin melotot sambil terus mencekik V. yah walaupun tidak benar-benar mencekik.

"ah.. sesak..." V terus menarik tangan Jimin yang ada dilehernya.

"permisi..."

Jimin berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menengok kearah sumber suara. Jimin tampak kaget dengan sesosok yang ada didepannya. Lalu dia buru-buru melepas tangannya dari leher V, lalu duduk manis.

"ne?" Hoseok melihat salah satu orang yang sebelumnya sudah dia lihat.

"di tempat lain, mejanya sudah penuh, boleh aku dan temanku nanti, duduk bersama kalian?"

"boleh saja sunbae." Jawab V.

"Gamsahamnida, hm... temanku akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia sedang menunggu pesanan. Nah itu dia datang." Orang itu menunjuk ke arah seorang yang sedang membawa pesanan sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"oh ternyata kau Hoseok."

"Namjoon hyung,,"

"kalian saling kenal?"

"ne. Oh ya yoon, perkenalkan ini hoseok. Hoseok ini Min Yoongi." Kata Namjoon menunjuk kearah Hoseok. Lalu menunjuk kearah yoongi.

"oh, annyeong Haseyo min yoongi'ssi" Jawab hoseok sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"tak usah terlalu formal, panggil aku hyung." Jawab yoongi ramah.

"baiklah dan ini adalah kedua sahabat ku hyung, yang ini V, dan itu Jimin."

"annyeong Haseyo." Jawab V dan Jimin bersamaan.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi, setelah itu mengambil suapan pertamanya sambil melihat kearah Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu memakan ramennya.

"oh, aku mengenalnya karena dia satu eskul dengan ku,-eskul musik-. Kau tau? Dia juga jago nge Rap." Jelas Namjoon dan diangguki oleh Yoongi.

"ah, jangan terlalu memujiku, hyung juga jago."

"hehe,, kalau begitu kita sama-sama Jago." Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa, "oh ya, Yoongi juga akan satu eskul dengan kita, dan asal kau tahu, dia juga jago nge Rap. Benarkan?." Namjoon menyikut Yoongi, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi.

"oh benarkah? Berarti akan ada anak baru di eskul."

"tentu saja. Oh ya, Eskul kita tidak punya anak yang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Apa kau bisa me rekomendasi kan, teman-temanmu?."

Hoseok tampak berpikir, lalu dia mempunyai ide sekarang.

"aku tau. Dan orang itu ada di sini."

"eum?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Dia jago menyanyi." Jimin kaget namanya disebut-sebut, lalu dia melihat kearah Hoseok dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"benarkan seperti itu? Kalau iya, maukah kau masuk ke eskul Musik?" tanya Namjoon.

"eh? N-nanti aku pikirkan." Jawab Jimin.

"baiklah."

Teng-tong-teng-teng

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat semua orang langsung pergi kekelasnya. Hoseok, Jimin, dan V, pergi berpisah dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dan sekarang dikelas V,Jimin dan Hoseok,sedang tidak ada guru, karena Guru mereka sedang berhalangan untuk hadir karena ada keperluan lain. Dan tentu saja, itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh murid kelas 11-A, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang, dan membuat gaduh kelas.

"Hoseok! Sebenarnya kau tahu kan, kalo dikantin ada Yoongi Hyung."

"tentu."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau kau bilang, aku pasti akan menjaga sikap ku dari tadi, jadi dia tidak perlu melihatku seperti seorang pembunuh."

"haha... bukankan aku sudah bilang padamu, untuk jaga sikap mu, salah sendiri kau tidak mendengarnya, haha..." Jimin terdiam, benar juga, tadi Hoseok sudah memberi tahunya untuk menjaga sikap. "jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut eskul musiknya tidak? Kalau iya, kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Yoongi hyung."

"ntah lah, aku ragu."

"ragu kenapa? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Ya kan V." Hoseok menepuk pundak V, dan V kaget, pasalnya dari tadi dia terus memikirkan masalahnya dengan Jungkook, dia takut kalo hubungannya putus, dan dia akan gagal mendapatkan mobil itu. Dia terlalu memikirkannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar kedua sahabatnya berbicara.

"eh? Ada apa?"

"kau tidak mendengarnya! Haduh... kau sedang banyak pikiran yah? Kau memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Hoseok.

"t-tidak ada."

"yasudah kalau begitu."

...

Sekarang pulang sekolah, V berjalan kekelas Jungkook. Dia melihat Zelo dan Jungkook keluar kelas bersamaan. V mendekati Jungkook, dan meanrik tangan Jungkook.

"kita pulang bersama." Kata V yang terus berjalan menarik tangan V. Jungkook terus memberontak.

"aku bisa pulang bersama Zelo, aku tidak mau dengan mu!" V hanya diam. Mereka berjalan menuju halte. Lalu mereka duduk di halte sambil menunggu Bus nya datang. Disitu mereka hanya diam. V masih memegang tangan Jungkook. Jungkook tidak memberontak lagi karena sudah lelah. Dan saat bus nya datang, mereka langsung bangkit dari duduk nya, dan memasuki bus. Didalam mereka juga terdiam. Kalau V masih memiliki banyak pikiran, sedangkan Jungkook sedang mengumpulkan energi nya. Dan saat mereka sudah sampai mereka turun dan tinggal berjalan kearah rumah jungkook, V tetap memegang tangan Jungkook. Dan saatnya Jungkook membuang/? Energinya lagi, dia memberontak lagi, tetapi di hiraukan oleh V. dan saat mereka hampir sampai, Jungkook mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan melepas genggaman V.

"hiks.. ini sakit hyung." Jungkook memegang pergelangan tangannya yang tadi terus digenggam oleh V.

"mian, coba saja kalau kau tidak memberontak, aku pasti akan menggenggamnya dengan pelan."

"hiks... kita kan tidak berpacaran hyung, kenapa kau masih mendekati ku."

"kata siapa? Kita masih berpacarn kok! Kau itu bagaimana?" tanya V.

"tentu kata hyung! Hiks..."

"aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu, coba kau ingat." V mengelus-ngelus rambut Jungkook.

"eh?" Jungkook seperti berpikir. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian saat itu. Saat dia berhasil mengingatnya, Jungkook mengapus air matanya. "benar Junga hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum.

"tuh.. benarkan." V tersenyum. '_dasar anak kecil, mudah sekali tertipu._' V terseyum sinis, tentu disaat Jungkook tidak melihatnya. "eum.. tapi kalau kau merasa aku pernah punya salah, aku minta maaf yah..." V memegang dagu Jungkook, dia mencium Jungkook, dan melumatnya sedikut. Jungkook terkejut, lalu dia menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan V, dia menikmatinya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka memberhentikannya, bibir Jungkook terlihat bengkak. Wajahnya memerah, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"h-hyung tidak punya salah. A-aku duluan yah hyung." Jungkook berlari kearah rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi. Dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum. "sampai jumpa besok hyung!" lalu Jungkook berjalan lagi.

"eh? Masih ada besok yah? 4 hari lagi." V menyeringai. Tentu dia berbicara seperti itu saat Jungkook sudah menjauh. Lalu dia berjalan kearah rumahnya. Perasaannya menjadi enteng sekarang. Dia sudah sampai di rumahnya, lalu dia memasukinya dengan tersenyum.

"apa-apaan ini? Apa adikku sudah gila?" V langsung terdiam, lalu dia melihat hyungnya itu. Tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, lalu dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia mengganti seragamnya. Dan di teruskan kedalam kamar mandi.

"menjijikan." V mencuci bibirnya, dia merasa Jijik karena ciuman tadi. Maka dia berniat membersihkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**wuah akhirnya Chap 3 selesai^^**

**membosankan kah? kalau ngebosenin bilangin yah ~~ hihi**

**maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, oke^^**

**semoga kalian mau nge Review**

**Sekian dan Terimakasih...**

**Bye-bye^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Day 6 '20 Februari'**

"apa makanannya enak?"

"enak hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum sambil terus mengunyah makannannya.

"kalau begitu cepat habiskan..."

"baiklah^^"

Jungkook dan 'kekasihnya' V, baru saja makan di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari rumah Jungkook. Sepulang sekolah tadi, V memang sengaja mengajak makan Jungkook, untuk yang terakhir kalinya –mungkin-. Lagi pula dia sangat senang karena besok, ini semua akan berakhir, jadi tidak masalah jika V mengajak Jungkook makan, walaupun makannanya mahal seperti ini.

"ahhh aku kenyang hyung, Pasta tadi rasanya Lezat."

"memang, sekarang ayo kita pulang." V membayar makanannya dan menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar. Jungkook yang dipegang tangannya pun hanya tersenyum-senyum.

meraka terus berjalan menuju kerumah Jungkook.

"tidak terasa yah hyung,"

"apanya?"

"besok..."

"besok?"

"besok, tepat satu minggu kita jadian, benarkan?"

"eum.. benar juga."

"ahhh satu minggu yang indah hyung." Jungkook tersenyum sambil melihat kearah V. tapi senyumannya menghilang, karena kepalanya pusing,. Jungkook langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

"wae?"

"kepalaku pusing hyung."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"mungkin karena beberapa hari ini, aku tidur terlalu larut mal-" Jungkook menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia keceplosan berbicara.

"apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam?"

"tidak ada hyung. Ayo hyung sebentar lagi sampai." Jungkook menggandeng tangan V dan berjalan. V menatap Jungkook penasaran, tapi yasudahlah, untuk apa dia memikirkannya lagi, besok semua selesai-sai-sai!

"oh ya Kookie."

"apa hyung?"

"besok ada sesuatu yang akan ku bicarakan pada mu. Aku akan menunggumu diKantin."

"kenapa harus besok? Sekarang kan bisa."

"aku maunya besok!"

"hehe,, iya-iya."

...

"Jungkook..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Jungkook..."

"ada apa Eomma?" teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

"cepat bukakan pintunya dulu, sayang.."

"b-baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." Jungkook buru-buru menaruh sesuatu ditempat yang aman, dan setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. "ada apa?"

"kau belum tidur?"

"sebentar lagi juga tidur."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau jangan membohongiku yah, kau harus benar-benar tidur setelah ini."

"iya eomma." Jungkook tersenyum sambil memandang eomma nya itu.

"yasudahlah, eomma pergi dulu." Eomma Jungkook memutar balik arahnya dan berjalan, dan Jungkook sudah mau menutup pintu kamarnya. "eh tunggu!" Eomma Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan kembali mendekati Jungkook. "kau melihat alat jahit? Tadi pagi Eomma ingin menjahit tetapi saat ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba alat jahitnya sudah tidak ada ditempat biasa."

"m-mana aku tahu eomma..."

"yasudahlah kalau begitu." Eomma Jungkook mengelus pipi Jungkook lembut. "Kau tidur yah, jangan sering-sering tidur malam, nanti kau sakit. Kau akan pusing-pusing dan demam."

_'__terlanjur'_

"baiklah eomma."

"sudah, tutup pintu lalu tidur." Jungkook pun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu menguncinya. Dia berjalan kearah tempat persembunyian benda tadi. Di situ ada keranjang tempat alat jahit yang tadi dicari eommanya itu. Jungkook mengambilnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja belajar. Dia mulai duduk dan mengambil sesuatu yang selama ini dia kerjakan di beberapa hari terakhir. Dia tersenyum dan mulai memasuki benang berwarna kuning ke jarum. Dan mulai menjahit. Walau sebenarnya, kepalanya sudah pusing. Memang tidak baik kalau tidur terlalu malam setiap hari, apalagi jika kurang tidur.

...

**Day 7 '21 Februari'**

Jungkook menggeliat di Kasurnya dan saat dia menyampingkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh dari atas dahinya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat benda yang jatuh itu. _'kain?'_

"oh kau sudah bangun sayang."

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma bisa masuk?"

"apa kau lupa, aku punya kunci duplikatnya"

"ah iya." Jungkook bergumam sambil memijat keningnya sendiri. "jam berapa sekarang eomma?"

"jam 6 lewat."

"mwo! Aku bisa terlambat." Jungkook mendudukan posisinya dan mau keluar dari selimut hangatnya.

"kau sedang sakit sayang, jangan sekolah dulu."

"tidak eomma, ini hari penting..."

"sepenting apa sehingga kau tidak memperdulikan tubuhmu yang sedang sakit?"

"ini pentiiiiiingggg sekali, ayolah... ijinkan aku masuuukkk..." rengek Jungkook.

"tidak!"

"ayolah eomma~"

"tidak!"

"huaaaaaa Eomma jahattt"

...

Jungkook berjalan kearah tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum kearah Zelo dengan wajah pucat. Lalu dia duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja. Memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya, dimana dia dan eomma nya beradu mulut/? Dan diakhiri sebuah tangisan Jungkook, untung appa Jungkook datang, dan dia memperbolehkan Jungkook kesekolah, asalakan jika tidak kuat lagi, segera menelepon dan meminta agar dijemput. Tentu saja Jungkook mengiyakannya. Walaupun usul appa nya itu sangat ditentang oleh eomma nya.

"emm... kau bau!"

"aku tidak peduli." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"kau tidak mandi yah" Jungkook pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kook.." Jungkook menoleh kearah Zelo. "kenapa kau terlambat? Untung saja guru belum masuk kelas. Lagi pula-" Zelo menyentuh kening Jungkook. "-kau hangat."

"memang kenapa jika aku hangat?"

"kenapa kau masuk sekolah?" Jungkook lalu tersenyum kearah Zelo.

"ini tepat satu minggu, aku dan V hyung berpacaran." Kata Jungkook, tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. Zelo menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"kau masuk, karena ini?"

"iya, lagi pula kemarin kata V hyung, dia ingin berbicara pada ku."

"kau seperti orang yang tidak sakit kook."

"benarkah? Hehe.."

"huh,, dasar." Zelo mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut. "kalau ada apa-apa beri tahu aku, jika ada yang kau inginkan, bilang padaku, arra?"

"arra.. uhhh kau perhatian sekali, kau itu temanku atau pacarku? Hahaha..." Zelo dan Jungkook tertawa bersama. Jungkook memang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sakit, mungkin saking gembiranya, karena hari ini, hari spesial menurutnya.

.

TENGTONG

"kau benar masih kuat?"

Kali ini Jungkook dan Zelo berada di UKS. Zelo menatap iba melihat temannya yang masih terbaring di kasur UKS. Tadi saat mereka selesai tertawa, tiba-tiba Jungkook muntah, dan muntahannya terkena ke baju seragam Zelo. Dia tidak memperdulikan bajunya, tapi dia malah menarik tangan Jungkook ke UKS.

Zelo menemani Jungkook terus selama di UKS, Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk kembali kekelas, tapi Zelo malah diam dan tidak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, kecuali saat dia pergi membersihkan seragamnya.

"ya aku masih kuat. Tadi itu bel apa?"

"istirahat."

"aku mau kekantin."

"untuk apa kau mau kekantin?"

"bertemu dengan V hyung." Jungkook tersenyum dengan wajah putih pucat.

"kau sakit bodoh."

"aku kuat bodoh." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku mau kekantin! Aku bisa berdiri." Jungkook bangkit dari kasur, dan mulai berjalan.

"kau serius?"

"tentu."

**JUNGOOK POV**

"kau serius?"

"tentu." Aku tersenyum kepada Zelo untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, yaaahh benar! Baik-baik saja!

Aku berjalan kearah kantin, dengan memegang tangan Zelo, yang menurutku sedikit dingin. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kepenjuru kantin, lalu aku melihat tiga orang disana, yah itu V hyung, Hoseok hyung dan Jimin hyung. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku meraba kantung celanaku, untuk memastikan sesuatu berada didalamnya, yah ada!

Aku mendekati meja mereka, ah.. ternyata mereka tidak hanya bertiga, disamping V hyung terdapat seorang Yeoja. Yeoja berambut ikal panjang. Aku melihat yeoja itu dengan tatapan malas. Itu pasti HyeRa, anak kelas 10-B, dia salah satu fans dari V hyung. sewaktu itu V hyung pernah menceritakannya padaku. Lagi pula dia adalah pengganggu terbesar hubunganku dengan V hyung.

"Hyung~" sapa ku kepada V hyung yang sedang memakan sebuah stick kentang.

"oh Kookie kau sudah datang. Ayo duduk disini, hei kau HyeRa! pergi kau dari sini." V hyung mendorong-dorong tubuh yeoja tadi.

"ahh Oppa, kau tidak berhak untuk mengusirku!"

"PER-GI!" HyeRa menutup kedua telinganya, dan dia mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau itu sok imut, pergi sana!" V hyung berhasil mengusirnya, lalu dia melihat ku sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku disampingnya. Aku pun duduk disamping V hyung, tanpa ku suruh pun Zelo sudah duduk disamping kanan ku.

Eh tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya tidak enak. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk, akan terjadi padaku? Bulu kuduk ku merinding, disekolah ini tidak ada hantu kan? Aishh. Seketika aku pusing lagi.

"kau kenapa Kookie?"

"ah.. ani hyung. Oh ya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" _cepat katakan, kepalaku pusing sekali..._

Aku melihat V hyung meyeringai seram, eh tapi mungkin aku salah liat. Mungkin efek dari kepalaku yang pusing.

"berdiri diatas kursi Kook.."

"eh untuk apa?"

"berdiri saja..." V hyung menarik tanganku, dia sudah berdiri diatas kursi, begitu pun dengan ku. Aku bisa melihat semua pasang mata diseluruh penjuru kantin, menyaksikan kami.

"hei bocah!" aku bisa mendengar V hyung berbicara seperti itu, tapi apa mungkin dia berbicara padaku? Aku pun melihat kearah V hyung, dengan wajah bingung aku menanyakan apa dia memanggil ku?

"ya tentu saja aku memanggilmu!" V hyung menyeringai.

_s-seram..._

_ahh... pusing sekali._

_Eh, V hyung ada dua? Semua orang disini juga ada dua... Aishh.. kepalaku pusing._

"Perhatian semua!" teriak V hyung...

"Kalian ingat kan seminggu yang lalu, aku dengan bocoh ini-

_Bocah ini? Siapa? Aku? Kenapa V hyung tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Kookie?_

"-ekhem.. berpacararan. Dan sekarang Aku dengan bocah ini, resmi putus!"

DEG

_Putus?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa putus?_

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku sudah jatuh bercucuran. Membuat sungai kecil diatas pipi ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, agar nanti aku tidak terisak. Aku menundukan kepala ku kebawah.

"K-ke-hiks- napa?"

Aku mengintip sebentar wajah V hyung yang sedang menyeringai itu.

_s-seram _

"ada apa? Kenapa kau memutusi Jungkook tiba-tiba hah!?" Zelo sepertinya bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik V untuk turun. Dia memegangi kerah baju V hyung.

_pusing_

"YEEEEEEE... Jadi kalian putus? YEEEEEE!"

PLAK

"aduhh.. sakit, Yak! Beraninya kau pada perempuan!"

"kau berisik! kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi tidak menampar aku juga Hoseok Oppa!"

"sudahlah diam! Aku juga tidak menamparmu dengan keras."

" tapi itu sama saja!"

.

"Kenapa?" Zelo menatap V hyung tajam, sambil terus memegangi kerah baju V hyung. Aku turun dari kursi. Aku melihat V hyung, dia terlihat santai, dengan memasuki tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Jimin!"

"wae V?"

"aku harap kau membawa mobilmu itu Park Jimin."

"tentu saja, ini..." aku melihat Park Jimin hyung melemparkan kunci kepada V hyung, dengan sigap V hyung menangkapnya.

"Terimakasih karena kau membuat acara ini Park Jimin-"

_Acara?_

"-acara ini sangat mudah!" V menampakan wajah evilnya kepada Zelo dan aku.

BUGK

"kau membuat Jungkook menjadi bahan taruhanmu yah!"

"ahh... lancangnya Kau memukulKu. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya cih..." V hyung melihat kepadaku dengan luka lebam di wajahnya, dan dengan seringainya, lengkap sudah wajah seram V hyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, terimakasih yah... Karena kau baik sekali menerimaku menjadi pacar mu! Kau membuat jalan ku menjadi lebih mudah..."

Mataku sudah mengeluarkan banyak sekali air mata, badanku bergetar hebat.

_V hyung? K-kau... tega sekali..._

"kau tau? Aku ini normal! Kau ingat setiap kali aku berciuman dengan mu, pasti aku akan mencuci bibir ku ini, karena apa? Karena itu menjijik kan!

"Huaaa... hiks..hiks!" aku berjongkok sambil memeluk kakiku.

_Menyedihkan..._

"BERISIK! Jimin, Hoseok! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" V hyung berjalan menjauhi ku dan diikuti kedua temannya.

Aku dengar semua orang membicarakan kami.

_"__kasian sekali anak itu."_

_"__V masih normal, Jungkook saja yang Gay."_

_"__Yeee.. V masih Normal!"_

_"__ahaha... mudah sekali anak itu tertipu."_

_"__sungguh polos dia."_

_Jangan! Jangan membicarakankuuu..._

Aku menutup telingaku dengan rapat, tetapi percuma saja seperti ini, aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara.

_V hyung, dia hanya berpura-pura..._

**AUTHOR POV**

"AHAHA... kacian cekali kau Jeon Jungkook, haha... kau hanya sebagai bahan Taruhan! Memang terbukti kalau V hyung Normal! Tidak seperti mu yang GAY!"

"diam kau HyeRa!"

"uh~ Zelo marah,, ahahaha aku atut! Huahahaha..."

"Diam... atau telapak tangan ku akan mendarat di pipimu dengan keras!"

"ihhh... kamu ceram Zelo, huahaha.."

PLAK

"Sakit bodoh! Kenapa dari tadi aku mendapat tamparan!"

"karena kau berisik! Sana-sana!"

Zelo melihat iba Jungkook yang sedang duduk terjongkok, menangis sambil melihat sebuah kain.

"kook-"

"eumm.. lihat ini, ini kain handuk kecil yang aku jahit sendiri beberapa hari ini, hiks.. lihat ini bagus kan? "

"Kook..."

"Handuk ini sebenarnya ingin ku berikan pada V hyung hari ini... huaa.."

"Kook, kita pindah dari sini, ayo!" Zelo menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya keluar dari kantin.

"uhh~ menyedihkan cekali Jeon Jungkook ituuu.." HyeRa datang lagi sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"kau berisik HyeRa.." kata Jungkook dengan suara parau.

"aku tidak peduli~ Namja GAY..."

"kau berisik!"

"ahhh... rambutku! Jangan jambak rambut kuuu! rasakan..."

"Jangan Jambak rambutku Lee Hye-"

Brak...

"Ju-Jungkook... yahhh kau pingsan... b-bagaimana ini..."

"HyeRa apa yang kau la-"

"a-aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"JungKook, bangun.. yak! Kau jangan pingsan, bangun..." dengan sigap Zelo menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style. Sebelum berjalan, Zelo manatap sebentar HyeRa, yeoja itu terlihat ketakutan, takut disalahkan. Tapi Zelo tidak memperdulikannya, lalu dia berjalan menuju UKS.

_Si Bodoh Kim TaeHyung, apa dia tidak melihat keadaan Jungkook yang sedang pucat, hah!? _Pikir Zelo.

...

_"__Dasar Namja Gay~"_

_"__ihh... Namja Gay!"_

_"__Gay.."_

_"__G-A-Y"_

**_"__MEMANG KENAPA KALAU GAY HAH! hiks"_**

_"__Dasar Gay.."_

**_"__Kalian semua diammm... hiks"_**

_"__GAY."_

**"DIAMMMMMMM...!"**

**.**

**.**

"Jungkook... bangun nak, bangun..."

"Eomma.. huaa..." Jungkook langsung memeluk lekat eomma kesayangannya itu. Dia mengingat kembali mimpinya, disana dia berada didalam sebuah kerumunan orang yang mengolok-ngoloknya. Tanpa terasa air matanya terjun bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

"kau mimpi buruk yah?" Jungkook mengangguk didalam pelukan eommanya. "tadi eomma sudah bilang, kamu jangan masuk dulu." Eomma Jungkook membelai pelan rambut Jungkook. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang pada anaknya itu. "kamu pingsan tadi,, untung saja ada Zelo, temanmu itu. Dia buru-buru menelepon appa, dan menyuruh appamu untuk datang kesekolah karena kau pingsan. Dia baik yah.." Jungkook melepas pelukan eomma nya itu, lalu dengan sigap mengangguk.

"dia memang baik eomma."

"yasudahlah kau tidur yah. Tapi sebelumnya minum obat dulu."

...

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama seperti kemarin. hati nya kini terasa panas, dia kembali teringat disaat V memutusinya dengan cara tidak hormat, apalagi saat mengingat bahwa V memulai hubungan mereka karena sebuah taruhan. Jungkook merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah boneka hidup yang dipermainkan. Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan dengan linglung mengingat kejadian kemarin dan seminggu yang lalu. Seminggu yang lalu dia masih mengingat senyuman V yang sangat menawan.

BRAK...

Jungkook membuang setengah buku-buku yang berada dilemari bukunya.

"AAAHHH"

BRAKK

Jungkook membuang lagi setengah buku sisanya...

"hiks.." air matanya jatuh bercucuran. "Arghhhhh..."

Prakk...

Jungkook berhasil memecahkan kaca lemarinya, kini tangannya terluka berlumuran darah.

"JUNGKOOK,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDALAM!"

Tok-tok

"hiks.."

_Hyung...dalam seminggu ini, _

_senyuman mu sangat indah, ah. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya senyuman palsumu.. hiks... _

_Kata-kata manismu sungguh membuatku terasa terbang, ah tidak! itu Kata-kata palsumu..._

_Kau seharusnya audisi untuk menjadi seorang aktor hyung, karena pasti kau akan diterima dengan mudah._

JungKook tersenyum didalam tangisnya..

_Iya.. pasti akan diterima dengan mudah..._

_Semua orang pasti akan tertipu dengan aktingmu yang sangat terlihat alami... iyahh termasuk diriku hiks.._

"Huaaaa... hiks.."

TOK-TOK

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Buka pintu ini! Kunci duplikatnya ada didalam... ayolah, Jeon Jungkook keluarlah!"

"eomma..." Jungkook bergumam disela-sela tangisannya.

Jungkook melihat pecahan beling kaca yang berada disampingnya, dia berjongkok dan tersenyum...

"aku tidak mau keluar..." Jungkook mengambil pecahan beling tersebut...

_Kenapa kau mempermainkan ku..._

_Hyung?_

.

.

BRAK...

"JEON JUNGKOOK!..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Hallo~ maaf yah kalau aku nge updatenya kelamaan...**

**maaf**

**maaf**

**aku mau curhat kenapa aku lama updatenya, bolehh kannnn...**

**jadi gini, aku itukan pernah dilanda penyakit males, terus pas aku udah sembuh/?, ternyata laptopnya dimainin adek, sebenarnya bisa aja kalau aku minta gantian buat mainin Laptopnya, terus lanjutin bikin FF nya deh, tapi takutnya nanti adikku nanya gini...**

"Kak?"

"apa?"

"kakak lagi ngetik apaan sih? kok mukanya serius banget?"

"lagi bikin FF."

"FF itu apa?"

"cerita!"

"cerita apa?"

"Yaoi!"

"Yaoi itu apa?"

"laki-laki cinta laki-laki."

"..."

**TENGGG... Yah kali aku bilang gituuuu...**

**makanya aku harus nunggu mereka pada tidur dulu, baru lanjutin FF nya..**

**Jadi harap maklum yah~**

** JANGAN LUPA REVIEW yah~**

**Oh ya AKU BENCI SIDERS lohhh~~**

**yaudah segitu aja, udahan yah~~~**

**BYE^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ZELO POV**

_Ada apa dengan Jungkook? _

_Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk?_

_Apa hari ini dia akan masuk? _

_Aishh... dia kemana sih?_

Aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, rasanya aneh jika Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah. Sudah enam hari aku tidak melihatnya, jika hari ini masuk hitungan, berarti sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya, tentu saja hari minggu juga masuk dalam hitungan.

_Apa dia jadi enggan masuk sekolah, semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu?_

_Bangku yang disampingku ini, jadi bangku kosong selama seminggu..._

_Hadeuh..._

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Dan memejamkan mata tentunya.

"Hallo Zelooooo..."

_Suara ini... _

_Aku membuka telapak tangan ku dan membuka mata untuk melihat orang yang menyapa ku tadi. Jika tebakanku tadi benar orang itu pasti..._

"Hai^^."

_Ahhh.. seharusnya aku tidak membuka mataku tadi... sialan.._

"Jungkook belum masuk yah?"

"..."

"dia kemana yah?"

"..."

"yak Zelo!" teriaknya.

"apaan sih... aku malas bicara pada mu,.. keluar sana! Kau anak kelas 10-B, tidak seharusnya ada dikelas ini..." usir ku. Aku bisa melihatnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"apaan cih zelooo,, kenapa cih kau menyebalkan, aku jadi kecal padumuu..."

_Ahh.. orang ini,, aku sudah malas jika dia sudah berbicara seperti anak kecil-_-. Dia merasa kalau dirinya imut yah?! Uh.. sayangnya tidak!_

ku dengar Bel sekolah berbunyi...

"tuh dengar kan? Bel sekolah berbunyi.. sudah sana masuk kekelas mu!" aku menendang-nendang kaki nya, agar cepat pergi dari sini.

"yak! Apa kah ini yang kau lakukan pada perempuan!" marahnya.

"aku baik pada perempuan kecuali padamu HyeRa!"

"dasar menyebalkan! yasudah aku pergi!"

"sana..."

.

_Dia tidak masuk... _

.

...

**Jungkook POV**

"appa ini sudah terlambat."

"biarlah... kau sudah seminggu tidak masuk. Kau mau ketinggalan pelajaran? Lagi pula kau sudah sembuh."

"lebih tepatnya 'hampir satu minggu' "

"itu sama saja."

Yah... sekarang aku sudah didalam mobil, menuju sekolah. Rasanya enggan sekali masuk sekolah.

.

"ya ya ya... sudah sampai..."

Aku melihat kedepan, ada pagar hitam besar disana. Dan pagar hitam itu tertutup. disana terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan 'SISWA/I YANG DATANG SETELAH PUKUL 07:00 DILARANG MASUK MELEWATI PAGAR INI.'

"tuh lihat, gerbangnya sudah tertutup appa... kita pulang saja..."

"kau bisa masuk lewat sana" aku melihat appa menunjuk kearah pagar kecil khusus orang yang terlambat.

_Sialan, appa tahu juga tentang itu..._

Aku diam sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"eh tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"kau jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Jangan Bunuh Diri lagi!"

Aku memutar mataku malas. Mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana aku sudah hampir saja mati karena bunuh diri, aku menyayat lengan tangan sendiri. **Sialnya**, eomma dan Appa datang dan langsung membawa ku kerumah sakit. Dan lihat sekarang! Aku masih hidup!

_Kalau aku sudah mati, aku tidak perlu lagi kesekolah!_

"kau dengar tidak!"

"iya-iya, aku tidak akan bunuh diri lagi."

"baguslah! Sekarang, masuk sana!"

Aku turun dari mobil dan langsung berjalan. Memasuki lorong yang langsung menuju ruang piket/BP/BK atau apalah itu, aku tidak peduli.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku, bulu kuduk ku merinding.

_Tempat ini..._

.

.

**_"_****_tadi namamu siapa? Jeon Jungkook?"_**

**_"_****_ne..."_**

**_"_****_dan kau kelas?"_**

**_"_****_Se-sepuluh A (10-A)..."_**

**_._**

**_"_****_Jungkook, m-maukah engkau Jadi p-pacarku?"_****_  
_**.

.

_Ahhhh kok jadi flashback gini!_

_Ingat Jeon JungKook, kau membencinya_

_Iya kau membencinya_

_Kau membencinya_

_Menbencinya!_

"hiks... iya aku membencinya huaaa..." bulir-demi-bulir air mata, keluar tanpa permisi. "hiks... hiks..." aku menyeka airmata ku kasar. Dan berjalan terus kedepan.

...

**Author POV**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tentu kalian masih ingat dengan hukuman bagi orang yang terlambat.

Kaki Jungkook terasa pegal-pegal.

Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan malas. Jungkook melihat semua orang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, yang lain berjalan menuju kantin, sedangkan dirinya, harus berjalan kekelasnya, sambil menggendong tas punggungnya itu.

Jungkook melihat orang-orang seperti menatapya jijik, yah mungkin itu yang Jungkook lihat kali ini. Jungkook juga mendengar orang-orang berbisik membicarakannya.

'lihat itu si Jungkook. orang yang Gay ituu..'

'ah iya-iya, aku lihat...'

'sudah tidak masuk berhari-hari, dan sekarang malah terlambat...'

'ihhh...'

.

'itu dia si Gay...'

'iya si Gay'

.

_'memangnya kalian pikir, aku tidak mendengarnya, hah! lagi pula apa salahnya kalau aku Gay, disekolah ini, mungkin tidak hanya aku saja yang gay, pasti ada juga yang gay seperti ku! dan lagi... apa salah nya aku terlambat! seperti kalian tidak pernah terlambat saja!'_

kali ini Jungkook merasa bahwa mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti terwujud.

.

Jungkook memasuki kelasnya yang sudah kosong, oh tidak, masih ada Zelo disana.

Zelo melihat kedatangan Jungkook, ya ampun, Zelo merasa senang sekali melihat Jungkook, terbukti dari tingkah Zelo yang langsung berlari menuju Jungkook, lalu dia memeluk Jungkook erat.

"yak! A-aku sesak..."

"ahh Jungkook aku kangen sekali padamu..." kata Zelo yang masih memeluk Jungkook erat.

Tidak biasanya Zelo seperti ini, biasanya dia akan menjaga image nya.

"l-lepaskan duluu..."

"ah iya..." Zelo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dari Jungkook, terlihat dari senyuman Zelo yang terus mengembang. Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dari mulut.

"baru seminggu kan.."

"itu lama Jung..."

"Cuma seminggu..."

"itu lama Jung,,"

"ahh aku tidak peduli." Jungkook berjalan menuju kursinya, dan mendudukinya.

"ada apa dengan mu? Kau sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah?"

Jungkook tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam. Lalu dia memilih berpangku tangan dengan tangan kirinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook tersentak, karena tangan kirinya ditarik paksa oleh Zelo.

"ini kenapa?" Zelo menunjuk kearah luka di lengan Jungkook.

"eh.. tidak apa-apa!" Jungkook menarik tanganku kembali.

"kenapa ada sayatan disana?"

"aku bilanga ti-"

"kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri kan!?"

"a-anu.. eh.. ini, eh itu.."

Brak!

"Yak! Jawab yang benar..." Zelo menggebrak meja, dan tentu saja Jungkook kaget.

"i-iya.." JungKook menundukan kepalanya.

"apa karena namja itu?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "aduhh.. kau jadi gila karenanya.. kau jadi gila karena V hyung" Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

"ahh jangan menyebutkan namanya.." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bagaimana pun ini tidak baik! Bunuh diri itu tidak baik!"

"iya-iya aku tahu..."

"kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau bun – "

"iya-iya aku salah... kau seperti appa ku saja!"

.

"Namja Gay!? Kyaaa... kau masuk sekolah ternyata..." HyeRa berlari menuju meja Jungkook dan Zelo.

"apa-apaan sih kau, KENAPA KAU DATANG LAGI..."

"memangnya kenapa? Wekk..." HyeRa menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Zelo.

"nama ku bukan Namja Gay, nama ku Jeon JungKook!" Jungkook menatap HyeRa tajam.

"suka-suka aku menyebutmu apa wekk..." HyeRa menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, kali ini ke arah JungKook. "eh gimana rasanya dijadikan bahan taruhan, namja Gay?"

"kau berisik..." Jungkook menjambak rambuk ikal HyeRa.

"ih.. kenapa kau suka sekali menjambak rambutku sihhh... rasakan-rasakan..." HyeRa membalas, menjambak rambut Jungkook.

Sementara itu, Zelo menatap datar pertengkaran mereka.

_'__itukan cara para yeoja bertengkar,, Jungkook kau seperti Yeoja-_-'_

"yak... sakit!"

"atiiitt..."

"lepaskan!"

"tidakkkk..."

"HENTIKAN!"

HyeRa dan Jungkook langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, lalu melihat kearah Zelo yang berteriak tadi.

Rambut keduanya berantakan. Yang parah sih, si HyeRa. Rambutnya benar-benar kusut sekarang..

"huaaa... rambutku kusut..."

"rasakan... wek..." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya. sementara Zelo menahan tawanya melihat keadaan Hyera saat ini.

"huaaaaa..." HyeRa keluar kelas Jungkook dan berlari menuju kantin.

...

Sementara itu di kantin...

"argh..." Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia baru saja datang dan duduk di samping V.

"kenapa?" tanya V.

"aku bisa gila.."

"aku tanya kenapa?"

"ahh... benar-benar bisa gilaaa..."

"YAK! Aku tanya kenapa?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya.

"palingan dia habis ditolak oleh yoongi hyung lagi, haha..." kata Hoseok.

"diam kau..."

"benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya V.

" itu karena aku berteman dengan mu..." Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher V. Seakan-akan ingin membunuh V.

"k-kenapa dengan ku... lepaskan tanganmu dari ku!"

"aku dikira akan bermain-main dengannya, padahal aku serius menyukainya..."

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"itu karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu... kejadian antara kau dengan si Jungkook... aku dikira akan bermain-main dengan yoongi hyung"

"la-"

"OPPAAAAAA..." HyeRa berteriak didepan pintu kantin. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati V dan kawan-kawan.

Tiba-tiba V merasa merinding mendengar suara itu. Lalu dia menengok kearah HyeRa yang berjalan kearahnya dengan rambut berantakan.

"HUAHAHAHA..." V, Jimin, Hoseok dan tentunya seiisi kantin tertawa melihat penampilan Si Hyera.

Hyera menghentikan langkahnya. "YAK! JANGAN TERTAWA!" lalu dia melanjutkan jalan menuju V yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oppa jangan menertawaiku... ini semua karena si Namja Gay!"

V menghentikan acara tertawanya. Lalu menatap Hyera bingung.

"namja Gay? jangan berbicara soal Gay, cepat kau sebutkan saja namanya" entah kenapa V jadi sensitif jika berhubungan dengan kata 'GAY'

"tentu saja si Jeon Jungkook!"

"Jeon Jungkook? Jadi dia sudah masuk sekolah?" tanya Hoseok, dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh HyeRa.

"jadi dia masuk juga,, ku pikir dia akan pindah sekolah." Kata Jimin, lalu disetujui oleh Hoseok.

_'__dia masuk' _V tersenyum dalam pikirannya.

"yasudah aku pergi dulu." Kata V yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Hyera merangkul lengan V erat.

"bukan urusanmu!" V mendorong pelan hyera.

"ihhh... sepertinya hari ini, banyak yang tidak berlakuan baik pada ku!" Hyera hanya menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya kesal.

"memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok.

"kelas.." kata V sambil berjalan.

Iya V benar-benar kekelas, tapi bukan kelas 11-A yang dia maksud, tetapi kelas 10-A. Entahlah, tetapi tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri/? Menuju kelas itu.

.

V mengintip kekelas Jungkook, melalui jendela kelas, dia tersenyum melihat Jungkook ada disana, tapi senyumannya berubah. V melihat Zelo yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook. sebenarnya, Zelo sedang merapikan rambut Jungkook yang sedikit berantakan.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama, bercanda gurau.

Ada yang aneh di hati V saat melihat kejadian itu.

Jungkook dan Zelo terlihat akrab sekali. Kini telapak tangan Zelo sedang menangkup pipi Jungkook.

_'mereka akrab sekali, tapi.. itu wajar kan? mereka itu kan sahabat... eh! __Sial... ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku harus kesini?' _

V pergi dari tempatnya tadi, lalu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan ekspresi lesu.

.

"Pipimu lembut dan kenyal Jung, boleh aku memakannya? Haha..."

"Jangan bercanda, kau pikir aku itu permen Yupi? "

"bisa jadi-bisa jadi... oh ya kau mau main skateboard besok sore?" Zelo melepas telapak tangannya dari pipi Jungkook.

"boleh juga tuh, besok ditempat biasa."

"baiklah. Kalau kau jatuh, jangan nangis yah.."

"berisik kau..." Jungkook menyenggol tangan Zelo pelan. "aku ini sudah jago bermain skateboard."

"uh.. benalkah? Aku tak pelcaya..."

"kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang -_-" kata Jungkook datar.

"ahaha... dengan Hyera kan? Ah.. apa nada bicara ku mirip dengannya? Haha"

"ah.. iya ahaha. Sepertinya cara bicara itu akan menjadi tren."

"benar juga.."

Oke sekarang kita tinggalkan kedua sahabat itu berbicara. Lalu kini, kita lihat keadaan V.

**V POV**

_Mereka terlihat SANGAT akrab sekali..._

_Arghhhh kenapa malah memikirkannya hah!_

_Tapi benar juga, mereka terlihat sangat akrab.._

_Yahhh jangan memikirkannya._

_Tapi seriusan mereka-..._

_Eh tunggu.._

_._

_._

_Aku ketularan gila oleh si Park Jimin itu... pemikiranku labil-_-_

.

_eh Tapi kenapa dia baru masuk sekolah?_

_Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak masuk sekolah._

_Oh iya, kalau kita masih berpacaran, berarti sekarang sudah dua minggu yah?_

_Yak! Kenapa memikirkan itu..._

_Tapi aku benarkan? dua minggu..._

_Ihh... kenapa jadi mikirin itu sih..._

_Hihi dua minggu-_

_._

_._

_Tunggu_

_._

_._

_Ahh... aku sudah gilaaaa..._

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai didepan kelasku. 11-A.

.

Oke sekarang kita tinggalkan pikiran V yang labil ini-_-.

**AUTHOR POV**

"kau dari mana?"

"eum?"

"katamu mau kekelas, Tapi kenapa aku yang duluan sampai?"

"tadi aku ke toilet dulu."

"kau bertemu dengan Hoseok?"

"tidak, memangnya dia kemana?" V menduduki kursinya.

"berarti kau tidak ketoilet, kau dari mana? Jawab aku!" Jimin menggeser kursinya mendekati meja V.

"kau sok tahu, kau kan tidak ke toilet."

"tapi Hoseok ketoilet, terus katamu kau tidak melihatnya-_-"

"b-benarkah?"

"kau berbohong padaku-_-"

"t-tidak!"

"kau ini, sudah ketahuan bohong, tetapi tetap saja berbohong, tuh si Hoseok datang, kita tanya dia sekarang."

Hoseok yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut, langsung menanyakannya sambil duduk ketempat kursinya, disamping V. "apa?"

"tadi kau melihat V ditoilet?"

"tidak.."

_'__Mati aku' _pikir V.

Bel berbunyi, itu berarti istirahat telah selesai.

"b-bel sudah berbunyi, kapan-kapan saja dilanjutkan.." V tersenyum paksa. Sementara Jimin menatap V curiga.

...

Sekarang sudah pulang Sekolah, Jungkook dan Zelo berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Kalau dari sekolah, Jungkook dan Zelo berjalan bersama , hanya sampai halte bus, karena mereka berlainan jalur.

Bus Zelo lebih dulu datang.

"Bus ku sudah datang, aku duluan yah. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Bye..."

"bye,, oh.. hati-hati dijalan yah." Jungkook melambaikan tangan kepada Zelo yang mau menaiki bus nya. Zelo pun juga membalas lambaian tangan dari Jungkook, lalu dia menaiki tangga bus. Dia memilih duduk disamping Jendela, dia melihat Jungkook dari jendela. Jungkook tersenyum kepada Zelo.

"manis..." gumam Zelo. Senyuman Zelo mengembang.

tapi digantikan dengan senyuman miris, Zelo melihat luka sayatan di tangan Jungkook itu.

_'kenapa kau lakukan itu? bodoh...'_

Bus berangkat, dan meninggalkan halte yang berisikan satu orang saja, Jungkook.

.

"Sendirian huft.." Jungkook duduk dikursi Halte, sampai menunggu Bus datang. Dia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, dia merasa bosan sekarang. Jungkook mengambil HandPhone nya dari dalam tas. Lalu mengambil earphone berwarna hitam dari sana. Dia memasangkan pada HP dan telinganya. Lalu dia mencari-cari lagu kesukaannya. Lalu lagu Taeyang – I need a Girl – menjadi pilihannya.

_'__seharusnya I need a Boy kan? Hehe..'_ Jungkook tersenyum akan pikirannya tadi, lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan alunan lagu kesukaannya itu.

Volume suaranya memang sengaja tidak dibuat keras, agar saat Bus nya datang, dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

Bshhh...

Bus nya sudah datang, Jungkook membuka matanya dan berdiri, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Bus. Tapi dia sedikit mengalah kepada orang-orang yang terburu-buru memasuki Bus, sepertinya selama dia memejamkan mata tadi, sudah banyak orang yang datang.

Disaat orang-orang itu naik, kini saat nya Jungkook naik kedalama bus. Saat dia naik, pintu bus sudah hampir tertutup.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR... TAHAAAANN BUS NYA..." terdengar suara Namja yang berteriak dari luar. Tetapi terlambat, pintu bus sudah tertutup.

"Ajjushi... tunggu sebentar, ada yang mau naik."

Si Supir mengangguk, lalu dia menekan tombol yang mungkin untuk membuka pintu Bus, dan benar saja, pintu Bus terbuka, dan masuklah seorang namja yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"hah... hah.. hh.. gamsahamnida ajjushi." Namja itu membungkuk.

"jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterimakasihlah pada anak ini. Sudah kalian duduk sana."

Namja tadi menegakkan badannya dan hendak berterimakasih kepada orang yang disampingnya.

"Gamsa... woah.." Namja tadi membelakkan matanya, menatap orang yang dihadapannya sedang membelakkan mata nya juga.

Jungkook sangat terkejut, ternyata namja itu adalah V.

"apa lihat-lihat!"

Jungkook langsung menundukan kepalanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali...

"ekhemm.. bukan kah aku menyuruh kalian duduk!?"

"oh mian.." Jungkook membungkuk lalu dia mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk, begitu pun juga dengan V.

.

.

Jungkook dan V turun di halte yang sama, Jungkook jalan duluan, dan V mengikuti dari belakang. Memang rumah mereka hampir satu arah. Nanti jalan itu terbagi menjadi dua arah, Jungkook belok kanan, sedangkan V belok kekiri, yah.. walaupun setelah berbelok rumah Jungkook sudah dekat, sedangkan V masih sedikit jauh.

Jungkook berjalan sambil menunduk, dengan sesekali mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia tidak berani menengok kebelakang. Jangtungnya berdetak kencang sekali.

Jungkook terus berjalan sampai dia dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

V yang melihat Jungkook berhenti, maka dia pun juga ikut berhenti. V menatap bingung kearah Jungkook yang membelakanginya itu.

_'__tempat ini-'_ pikir Jungkook

.

.

.

**_ "_****_aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu, coba kau ingat." _**

**_"_****_eh? ... benar Juga hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum._**

**_"_****_tuh.. benarkan." V tersenyum. "eum.. tapi kalau kau merasa aku pernah punya salah, aku minta maaf yah..." V memegang dagu Jungkook, dia mencium Jungkook, dan melumatnya sedikit. Jungkook terkejut, lalu dia menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan V, dia menikmatinya. _**

.

.

.

_'__- ini tempat, dimana aku dan V hyung berciuman. untuk pertama kalinya...'_

"Hiks... "kini Jungkook menangis. dia memang tidak bisa melupakan V. badan Jungkook gemetar. V kaget melihatnya. Ingin sekali dia mendekati Jungkook, tapi entah mengapa, kakinya tidak mau digerakkan.

_'__dia mengapa?' _pikir V.

Jungkook menyeka airmatanya kasar, lalu dia menarik kembali cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya/?

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, V juga berjalan belok kiri, kini mereka berjalan berlawanan arah.

.

.

Jungkook sudah sampai dikamarnya, lalu dia melempar tasnya kesembarang arah,dan dia melanjutkan acara tangis menangisnya.

_'__kalau aku mati, aku tidak perlu bersedih seperti ini lagi hiks..'_

"HUAAAA..."

klekk

"eh.. Jeon Jungkook kau tidak mau bunuh diri lagi kan?" eomma Jungkook, tiba-tiba datang dengan terburu-buru.

"hiks... tidak kok,, "

"pokoknya kamu jangan bunuh diri lagi sayang.." Eomma Jungkook mendekap tubuh sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. lalu Jungkook pun mengangguk-angguk an kepalanya.

.

.

.

_'tapi aku tidak janji eomma'_

**TBC**

* * *

**ayo loh... yang udah baca sampai disini, jangan lupa Nge Review XD**

**oke, Rapp datang yeye XD**

**kalian ngerasa FF ini makin aneh gak sih? atau apalah gitu?... *dijawab**

**.**

**AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH NGEREVIEW, FOLLOW, dan juga nge FAVORITE FF ini, aku cinta kalian...**

**menerima KRITIK ,SARAN, dan usulan ide cerita, siapa tahu usulan ide cerita kalian bisa terwujud...**

**oh ya AKU BENCI SIDERS -Silent Readers-! jadi jangan lupa nge REVIEW, nge review juga gampangkan... Hargai lah para Author...**

**yaudah bye^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**YAOI?**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

"Pagi..." Jungkook datang dan langsung menduduki kursinya yang berada disamping Zelo.

"Pagi juga^^. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Jung?"

Jungkook menyengir, menampakan deretan giginya yang putih. "belum.. hihi."

"sudah kuduga-_-"

"yak! Kau tahukan aku tidak jago Matematika!"

"iya aku tahu-_-"

"jadi,, tolong ajarin aku dong..." Jungkook tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya. Dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu.

"males ah.. kalau kau itu susah di ajari.." Zelo menempatkan ujung jari telunjuknya didahi Jungkook, dan mendorong pelan kepala Jungkook dengan jarinya itu.

"ih.. ayolah ajarin." Jungkook memegang tangan Zelo yang sempat _menoyol_nya tadi, lalu menggenggamnya erat, dia menampakan wajah memelasnya. "Zelo baik deh.. Zelo Tampan deh..."

Zelo yang diberlakukan seperti itu malah menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah... oh ayolah, adakah yang bisa memberitahu Zelo bahwa perkataannya Jungkook hanyalah sebuah rayuan agar si Zelo mau mengajarinya? Jungkook tidak serius menggatakan itu. Walau Jungkook benar mengakui bahwa si Zelo **cukup** tampan.

Zelo cepat-cepat melepas genggaman tangan Jungkook. "Alam memanggilku aku pergi dulu." Zelo berdiri dari bangkunya. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Tunggu aku.."

"huh... panggilan alam-_- .. sudah cepat sana pergi! Aku tidak mau mempunyai teman yang suka mengompol-_-"

Zelo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan, lalu dia pergi menuju toilet.

\\ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu gak sih, kalau panggilan alam itu, kata lain dari ingin buang air kecil? HAHA LOL/

...

Setelah buang air kecil, Zelo berniat untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Dia mencuci tangannya menggunakan sabun yang sudah tersedia, lalu membilasnya. Zelo sedikit membungkukkan badannya mendekati air yang mengalir dari kran, tangannya menampung air, dan dibasuhkannya lah pada wajahnya. Dia melakukannya berulang-ulang, saat dirasa sudah cukup, dia menegakkan kembali badannya, dan mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu toilet, Zelo bisa melihat pantulan orang yang baru masuk ke toilet itu dari cermin.

_V! -_-_

Zelo menatap pantulan seseorang itu dengan wajah datar.

"apa lihat-lihat!"

"Siapa yang melihat mu-_-" kata Zelo yang memilih melihat pantulan bayangan V dari pada harus berbalik badan, dan melihat sesosok V yang berada di belakangnya.

"itu.." V menunjuk cermin yang berisi pantulan dirinya dan Zelo. "kau melihatku kan?"

"aku melihat cermin.. wekk.." Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit kepada V.

V mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Zelo barusan. "Tapiii... kau melihat pantulan bayanganku di cermin kan?" kata V kesal.

Zelo yang memang dari tadi melihat pantulan bayangan V, langsung mengubah obyek pandangannya menjadi kearah pantulan dirinya. "tidak... aku melihat pantulan diri ku sendiri."

Zelo berhasil membuat V geram.

"Sudahlah aku pergi" lanjut Zelo yang langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tanpa melihat V sedikit pun. Tapi langkah Zelo terhenti, karena bahunya baru saja di dipegang oleh V. "Apa sih?" Zelo menepis tangan V, dan memutar badannya untuk melihat sosok V.

"dasar menyebalkan" kata V jengkel.

"aku?"

"Tentu saja KAU!"

"oh Kau..."

"aku bilang kau, bodoh!"

"kau kan? Bukan aku?"

"s-sialan..." V menatap kesal kepada sosok Zelo yang mempermainkan dirinya. Seringaian kecil muncul dari wajah V.

_Aku bukan orang bodoh!Kalau situasinya seperti ini, Berarti seharusnya aku bilang..._

"Yang menyebalkan itu aku."

_Kena kau!_

"HAHAHAHA..." Zelo tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk tangannya. "baguslah... kau mengakui... bahwa kau menyebalkan..."

_A-aku baru saja di kerjai...!?_

"Sialan kau! Dasar menyebalkan..." V mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"aku beri tahu yah.. kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan! Kau sudah membuat Jungkook sakit hati!"

"terus?" jawab V dengan nada meremehkan.

"kau.. sudah hampir membuatnya mati karena bunuh diri."

DEG

"m-mwo?"

Bukkk

Pukulan keras baru saja mendarat di pipi V. Tubuh V terjatuh dan hampir saja kepalanya terbentur wastafel yang ada dibelakangnya.

"kau tahu alasannya? ALASANNYA ADALAH KAU! Kau sudah membuat hatinya hancur. Untungnya dia tidak jadi mati... pokoknya aku beri saran pada mu, jangan pernah... membuat Jungkook sakit hati lagi!

TENGTONGTENG

aku pergi, sudah bel..."

Zelo pergi meninggalkan V yang diam mematung, mungkin dia tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi.

V bangkit dan memegang bagian wajahnya yang membiru...

_Benarkah? Jungkook ingin bunuh diri... karena..._

_._

_._

_Aku?_

...

Zelo baru saja memasuki kelasnya, dan saat dia melihat Jungkook..

"Huaaaa..."

"eh? Jung kenapa?" Zelo buru-buru mendekati bangkunya yang berada di samping Jungkook.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Bel sudah berbunyi kannn... nanti kalau Cho s-"

"sttt... jangan banyak bawel, cepat... bagian mana yang tidak kau ketahui?" Zelo menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook.

"jauhkan jarimu-_-"

"oh iya... hehe... " Zelo menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook pun langsung mengambil buku tugas matematikanya.

"ini... ajari aku yang ini, trus yang ini, ini, itu juga sekalian, nah ini nih, oh ya ini juga, truss.."

"banyak banget-_-"

"hehe..."

.

.

"jadi ini, nanti di kali sama yang ini, trus ditambah, kalau sudah ditambah jangan lupa di bagi.. nah trus jadi deh."

"jadinya?"

"yah jadinya, hasil dari yang ini..." Zelo sedikit emosi mengajari JungKook dari tadi, yaampun untungnya guru Cho belum datang, ini sudah satu jam Zelo mengajari Jungkook.

"oh jadinya gitu... eh beneran tuh,,, jadinya kayak gitu?"

Zelo menepuk dahinya sendiri. "eh Jung... sini aku beri tahu." Zelo mendekatkan kepalanya ke dekat telinga Jungkook lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "jadinya... bagaimana kalau kita Jadian?"

Jungkook sedikit kaget dengan penuturan kata dari Zelo, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing.

"HAHAHAHA..." Jungkook tiba-tiba tertawa... "lolucon mu lucu sekali, haha-"

"ekhem..." suara berat tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat kelas yang sebenarnya sedikit gaduh, menjadi terdiam. Guru Cho sudah datang.

"tu-tugas ku..." Jungkook menelan saliva nya kasar. Dan melihat kearah kanan, untuk melihat Zelo, tetapi Zelo juga sedang menengok ke arah kanan. Jungkook tidak tahu, kalau Zelo sedang menutupi semburat merah yang ada di wajahnya.

_Tadi itu, aku serius Jung..._

...

"Bantu aku..."

"tidak!"

"Huaaaa... Zelo tega..."

"biarin :p , siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan Tugas, jadi dihukumkan sama guru Cho haha..."

"dasar tidak setia kawan! ih... Toilet namja itu bau yah.."

"memang... -_-"

"Namja kalau buang air kecil jarang disiram!..."

"kau juga Namja Jung-_-"

"oh iya lupa... tapikan aku disiram/?.."

/ada gitu namja lupa kalau dia namja-_- author sendiri bingung/

.

Sementara itu ada seorang namja yang lari, menuju toilet, yah tentu saja... dia sudah menahannya sedari tadi, karena tadi pagi dia gagal buang air kecil. orang itu adalah V.

BRAKK

V membuka pintu toilet dengan keras dan menganggetkan dua orang yang ada didalamnya, tanpa ambil pusing V langsung memasuki bilik toilet tanpa melihat wajah orang yang satu sedang berjongkok sambil memegang sikat dan satu lagi sedang duduk diatas wastafel.

Begitu juga dengan dua orang itu, mereka tidak sempat melihat wajah orang tersebut, tapi warna rambut orang itu, sudah menjawab semuanya.

.

Jungkook menatap Zelo. Zelo yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung menggenggam dan menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar, tapi...

Ceklek...

Terlambat..

V menyadari adanya Zelo dan Jungkook, dan V melihat tangan Zelo yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook, sementara Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya. dia hanya menatap nanar keduanya. tapi dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Pacaran di toilet, cih.." kata V yang langsung keluar dari toilet.

V berjalan dengan kesal, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat 'mantan pacarnya' sudah bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain! Upss... apa yang kau pikirkan V?

...

"Hyung aku serius..."

"aku tidak peduli! Aku benar-benar yakin, jika aku menerima mu, aku pasti akan berakhir seperti anak itu."

"Hyung, tolong percaya padaku..."

"Tidak! Sudah sana kau pergi! Jangan ganggu aku."

"Hyung..."

"oke, sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau dapat, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan ku? rumah? mobil? atau..."

"Hyung! aku serius mencintaimu!"

salalu saja, Jantung Yoongi seperti berhenti berdetak, jika dia mendengar Jimin berbicara bahwa dia menyukai atau mencintai dirinya. tapi Yoongi, selalu saja teringat dengan Jungkook. Jimin itu temannya V, orang yang membuat Jungkook menjadi bahan taruhannya, Yoongi takut, kalau saja Jimin sama seperti V, yang akan membuat dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan.

Jimin menatap kesal hyung yang 'disukainya' itu.

Mengapa sikapnya berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu?

"Yak! Jangan melihat ku seperti itu! Kau itu sangat mengganggu ku... dasar menyebalkan!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan menyerah dengan orang yang berada didepannya kali ini. "memang kau sedang apa?" Jimin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, agar dia menjauh. "aku sedang membuat lirik lagu."

See... walau yoongi bilang bahwa Jimin menyebalkan, tetapi jika ditanya dia masih mau menjawabnya 'kan..

"oh...bisa ku bantu?"

"tidak." Jawab Yoongi datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas yang ada didepannya.

"aku bisa membantumu hyung..." Jimin tersenyum kearah Yoongi, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak akan melihat senyumannya itu.

"benarkah?" Yoongi melihat kearah Jimin, dan Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, sambil tersenyum. "baguslah! Kalau begitu, bisakah kau pergi dari sini? jika kau pergi, itu akan sangat membantuku."

Ekspresi wajah Jimin langsung berubah menjadi datar.

_'__s-sial'_

"maksudku-"

"Katanya mau membantu ku-_-"

Brak...

Jimin menggebrak meja yang ada di perpustakaan itu dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Si penjaga Perpustakaan menjadi marah. Jimin hanya mencibir kesal, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"kau puas?" Kata Jimin kesal kepada Yoongi, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Puas sekaliii..." Jawab Yoongi sambil menampakan senyuman miringnya.

.

Jimin memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang lesu. Begitu juga dengan V.

Hoseok yang memang dari tadi berada dikelas, dan dia melihat kedua temannya memasuki kelas dengan waktu hampir bersamaan dan dengan wajah lesu mereka.

"kalian kenapa?"

"Yoongi hyung..."

"eum? Yoongi Hyung? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"dia mengusirku..." Hoseok hanya terdiam, biar bagaimana pun, dia sudah bosan dengan sikap Jimin akhir-akhir ini, dia akan menampakan wajah lesunya lalu saat ditanya, pasti jawabannya adalah tentang Yoongi. Maka Hoseok beralih pada V yang juga sedang menampakan wajah lesunya.

"dan kau! Kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa.."

"ayolah... ceritakan saja."

"malas..."

"yak! Inilah artinya sahabat, karena dengan sahabat, kau bisa menceritakan masalah mu, agar perasaan mu lebih ringan."

"jadi begini... Tadi itu aku lagi didalam perpustakaan, aku melihat Yoongi hyung disan-"

"Yak!"

"mwo?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku sedang berbicara pada V... kenapa jadi kau yang bercerita!"

"tapi kan aku juga sahabat mu.." Jimin menundukan kepalanya. Hoseok hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"yasudahlah ceritakan.." kata Hoseok dengan malas.

V memilih untuk tidak ikut-ikutan mendengar curhatan dari Jimin. Dia hanya menghela nafas. Mengingat kembali saat-saat dia di toilet hari ini.

Pertama, bertemu dengan Zelo dan mengetahui bahwa Jungkook hampir mau membunuh dirinya.

Kedua, Dia bertemu kembali dengan Zelo dan juga Jungkook, dia melihat mereka berpegangan tangan.

'Sakitnya itu disini...'

V menyentuh bagian kiri atas dadanya.

**TBC/?**

**Eitsss... itu memang TBC! tapi?**

**.**

**Jadi gini, banyak yang bilang 'Zelo suka sama Jungkook juga yah?'**

**Nah, dan itu aku jawab IYA**

**Bagaimana kalau kita FLASHBACK...**

**.**

**.**

**Zelo POV**

Hari ini, pertama kalinya aku masuk sekolah di SMA, berarti aku akan bertemu dengan teman baru.

Aku duduk ditempat duduk, yang dekat dengan jendela, teman semeja ku belum ada.

_kira-kira siapa yang akan duduk disamping ku?_

_Namja?_

_Yeoja?_

_ah... bagiku namja ataupun Yeoja sama saja... yang penting dia nanti, enak jika diajak berbicara._

Dan jawabannya datang, Aku melihat ada Namja berwajah yeoja/? yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Aku melihat dirinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dia imut..

Dan aku tertarik padanya, haha...

Ya ampun! Ini baru hari pertama aku melihatnya, mengapa aku bisa langsung menyukainya? Hihi...

Orang itu duduk disampingku...

"a-annyeong H-haseyo" aduh... apa aku terlihat gugup? Aishh..

Orang itu, menoleh kepadaku... Jantung ini begitu berdetak cepat sekali, di saat mata kami bertemu.

"oh... annyeonghaseyo." Dia tersenyum, dan itu sangat manis sekali.

"Zelo imnida, k-kau?"

"Jungkook imnida." Dia tersenyum lagi dan benar-benar sangat manis. Apa saat dia didalam kandungan, eommanya sering memakan gula, coklat atau apapun yang manis? Ahaha... dia benar-benar sangat manis.

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara lagi saat istirahat, tapi ternyata dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan lapangan Basket.

_Dia sedang melihat apa yah?_

...

Hari demi hari aku lewati di sekolah , dan aku cukup beruntung, karena aku bisa dekat dengan Jungkook, tapi...

Dia sudah menyukai orang lainnn...

Dia menyukai seorang Sunbae

Nama nya V.

Saat aku mengetahuinya, Hati ini serasa remuk, dan itu sakit sekali.

.

Saat dikantin.

"seperti biasa,," Aku duduk disamping Jungkook, dan menghentikan kegiatan Jungkook, aku tahu... Jungkook pasti sedang melihat ke arah Sunbae itu –V-

"mwo?"

"seperti biasa kau melihat Sunbae kita itu lagi..."

"wae?" tanya nya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"tidak apa-apa sih,, tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang Stalker..."

"terserah kau mau bilang apa." Jawab Jungkook, dengan mata yang masih terus menatap kearah V.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya ku dengan berat hati.

"eoh?" Jungkook langsung menoleh kearahku. Mata kami bertemu, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, dan aku sangat penasaran.

"entah lah, tapi aku hanya senang melihatnya..." jawab Jungkook polos.

"itu namanya suka, bodoh!" kataku, mungkin ini terkesan kasar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati ku rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk oleh jarum.

"eum.. benarkah seperti itu?"

"ah? " aku sempat berpikir sebentar..."yak! jangan tanyakan itu kepada ku, yang mengalaminya kan kau..." Jawab ku tak peduli. Tentu saja aku tidak peduli-_- "ah tapi,," Jungkook melihat kearahku lagi. "tapi, kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Nah,, mungkin kau sedang mengalami itu..." lanjut ku.

"cinta pada pandangan pertama?" gumaman Jungkook, yang masih bisa kudengar.

_Jeon JungKook..._

_Apakah kau tahu, bahwa aku menyukaimu?_

...

Di suatu hari, aku ingat sekali hari itu tanggal 15 Februari.

Jam istirahat telah berlangsung, aku melihat kursi disampingku kosong, itu berarti Jungkook sedang tidak masuk sekolah, tapi mengapa?mengapa dia tidak masuk?.

Aku hanya menghela nafasku, dan mengambil earphone serta Handphone ku untuk mendengarkan musik. Lalu aku, menutup mataku agar bisa lebih menghayati mendengarkan musik nya.

"Zelo-ah..."

_Jungkook?_

_Sepertinya aku mendengarkan suaranya?_

_Ah.. mungkin hanya halusinasi saja, jelas-jelas dia tidak masuk hari ini._

_Ya ampun, Jungkook hanya tidak masuk hari ini, tapi megapa aku sangat kangen padanya?_

"Zelo-ah" seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku dan aku merasa terganggu, lalu aku langsung membuka headseatku, membuka mataku dan menatap bingung kearah orang itu.

_Ternyata benar, dia Jungkook!_

_Entahlah, tapi aku merasa senang dia masuk sekolah hari ini._

"wae? Sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini..." kataku yang melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedang bergembira.

"sudah berbulan-bulan aku memperhatikannya, dan sekarang aku berpacaran dengannya." Jungkook mengucapkan kaliamat itu dengan senangnya...

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"kau tau V kan? Kau tau kan? Kau tau kan?" Jungkook menguncangkan Tubuhku.

"yes, yes and yes! Wae?" jawabku datar, tentu saja datar, aku ini tidak suka jika Jungkook menyebut-nyebut nama sunbae itu.

"AKU... Berpacaran dengannya!"

"ji-jinja?" tanya ku tak pecaya.. dan itu dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook tanpa menghilangkan senyuman khasnya.

_Benarkah?_

_a-aku tidak percaya._

Srettt...srettt...

_Aku merasa hatiku di sayat-sayat oleh pedang samurai, dan itu sakit sekali!_

"kau mau ku traktir makan? Kajja kita kekantin!" Jungkook menarik tangan ku paksa, dan kami pergi kekantin.

.

Jungkook terus menarik tanganku, dan dia mengajakku kesebuah meja, disana ada tiga orang sunbae, aku tahu, salah satu dari mereka pasti V!.

"hai, Kookie kita ketemu lagi." Kata V sunbae kepada Jungkook, dan aku hanya menatapnya malas.

"n-ne hyung." Aku bisa melihat Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"itu siapa?" tanya V menunjuk kearah ku.

"ah ini temanku namanya Zelo..." Jungkook melihat kearah ku, dan dia menatapku seolah berkata –perkenalkan-dirimu-.

Aku megerti tatapan Jungkook itu."oh... annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim, Zelo imnida." Kataku sambil melakukan Bow. Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan ini, lagipula, untuk apa aku harus bersikap hormat kepada dirinya!

"kau temannya Jungkook, maka panggil saja aku hyung."kata V ramah.

"baik hyung!" lanjut Ku.

_Mau banget apa di panggil hyung! _Kataku kesal didalam hati.

Aku melihat V hyung menoleh kearah temannya, dan mereka sedikit berbincang. Tapi sejurus kemudian V langsung memegang tangan Jungkook, lalu dia berdiri, manaiki kursi dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk berdiri di kursi Juga.

"perhatian-perhatian." Teriak V.

"a-apa yang mau kau lakukan hyung?"

Aku bisa melihat V tersenyum Evil, lalu dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Dengar! Aku Kim TaeHyung atau yang akrabnya dipanggil dengan sebutan V ini, hari ini RESMI berpacaran dengan anak kelas 10-A bernama Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung, menundukkan wajahnya malu, wajahnya memerah. Yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai V hyung, langsung berteriak histeris, dan sisanya langsung membicarakan hubungan mereka.

V hyung langsung turun dari kursi itu, dan di ikuti oleh Jungkook. Terdengar suara gaduh dari penjuru kantin. Jangan lupakan dua sahabat V hyung yang sedang terkaget-kaget, dengan ucapan V hyung barusan.

Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"ji-jinjja?" tanya temannya V, penasaran.

"ne.."

"ho-hoseok, cubit aku, aku pasti sedang bermimpi..." orang yang dipanggi hoseok itu pun langsung mencubit dengan keras,, "ah... sakit bodoh!"

"tadi kau bilang cubit, yah aku cubit, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada ku-_-"

"sa-sakit... berarti aku tidak bermimpi,,"

"memang kau lagi tidak bermimpi bodoh, nah Kookie, duduk disini, disampingku." Ucap V hyung sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya.

"n-ne.."

"kalau begitu selamat,, ah berarti 6 bulan hilang,..." lanjut temannya V datar. "auuuu... sakit bodoh..." teriak nya.

_6 bulan?_

_6 bulan apanya?_

V hyung menatap ah tidak, melototi seolah berkata. –kau diam lah-

Sepertinya Jungkook tidak mendengar ucapan mereka barusan. Tetapi aku melihat itu, aku manatap dengan curiga. Entah lah tapi aku merasa, firasatku tidak enak.

_Ini ganjil sekali._

_6 bulan katanya?_

_Apa maksudnya dengan 6 bulan?_

_Aku pernah melihat hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ini._

_Melihatnya di sebuah film? Buku? Komik?_

_Kalau tidak salah, yang seperti ini..._

_Oh tidak!_

_Apa jangan-jangan, Jungkook dijadikan bahan taruhan?_

_Ah.. lancang sekali aku berpikiran seperti itu,_

_Tapi..._

Aku melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan khawatir.

_Jung..._

_Kalau firasatku benar, kau harus berhati-hati._

_._

_._

_._

**Eum... maaf jika ini seperti copas dari chap sebelumnya...**

**Yahhh namanya juga flashback, tapi dengan Zelo POV.**

**Karena selama ini, aku belum pernah bikin POV nya Zelo, dan sekarang kesampean, walaupun flashback.**

**Tapiiii... yang terpenting kalian tahu asal mula,Zelo suka sama Jungkook kannnn...**

**Zelo gampang banget suka sama Jungkooknya-_-**

**Tapi sama kayak aku XD**

**Sekali liat Jungkook, langsung SUKAAAAA XD**

**Yap the real TBC**

**LOL**

* * *

Hayolohhh yang udah baca sampe sini, jangan lupa di Review... (ini buat orang yang suka jadi Silent Readers-_-)

HAI HAI HAIIII

Rapp datang yuhuuuyyy...

oh ya buat Chap selanjutnya, mau lanjutin Zelo POV nya sampai yang waktu Jungkook disuruh bersihin toilet atau mau dilanjutin aja ceritanya? tolong dijawab yah,, soalnya kau butuh jawaban dari kaliannn

Btw, Maaf yah, updatenya kelamaaaaannnn... *kalau ada yang mau marahin aku, gak apa-apa kok!*

sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan, aku bisa lama updatenya, huhu

1. Pulsa modemnya abis... sewaktu mau diisi, katanya dari pusatnya, modemnya mengalami kesalahan, jadinya gak bisa ngisi modemnya dulu, tunggu beberapa hari, baru bisa ngisi modemnya... disaat-saat ini aku mengalami penderitaan :( SOALNYAKAN GAK BISA INTERNETAN, gak bisa baca FF, gak bisa buka sosmed dll :(

.

Dan saat pulsa modemnya sudah diisi~

.

2. Cerita yang udah aku lanjutin, ternyata hilang! yah bisa dibilang filenya hilang ;_; , aku mulai sabar dan bikin ulang lagi, eh ternyata masih hilang juga, begitu seterusnya-_- , trus laptopnya udh dibenerin, baru bisa ngelanjutinnya lagi^^

.

Nah disini aku malah curhat... yah sudah lah, Sekian dari saya...

**OH YA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAHHH...**

**Jangan jadi SILENT READERS LOHHH**

dan aku berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang udah mau Nge Review, Nge Favorite, Nge follow^^

oke deh... BYE^^


	7. Chapter 7

**YAOI?**

**Author: Rapp**

**Cast :**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V**

**Park Jimin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**and other**

**genre: K-T**

**Note : FF ini murni punya saya**

**warning : Typo bersebaran, miskin bahasa, dan Jika cerita ini punya kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan. pokoknya apa yang ada di pikiran ku, itu yang kutulis.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Happy Reading~**

Hari sudah malam, tetapi V belum juga tidur. Dia masih berada didalam bagasi mobil rumahnya, tempat mobil sport Zenvo ST1 berwarna putih milik Jimin dulu. yah... memang sekarang mobil itu milik V sekarang. rencana dia dari awal 'kan, ingin menjual mobil itu, untuk menambahkan uang jajannya. tapi lihatlah, sampai sekarang V belum juga menjual mobil tersebut.

awalnya orangtua V bingung, mengapa mobil semewah itu bisa ada di kediaman mereka? mereka mencurigai bahwa V mencuri. tetapi dengan sedikit kebohongan, V berhasil membuat orangtuanya tidak mencurigai nya lagi.

V mengatakan, bahwa Jimin memberikan mobil itu sebagai hadiah ulangtahun untuknya.

well, kalian pasti bingung, ulangtahunnya V 'kan bulan desember?

nah, itu juga pertanyaan yang diberikan orangtua V kepada V.

tapi dengan kebohongan lagi, V berkata bahwa Jimin masih butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli mobil itu. jadinya baru kesampaian bulan februari.

orangtuanya V percaya-percaya saja. bagi mereka yang terpenting, V tidak mencuri,itu saja.

"belum ngantuk?" seseorang datang dari belakang V lalu dia duduk disamping V. dia tersenyum kepada adik tercintanya itu.

"belum." V menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"itu.." Jin menunjuk kearah mobil sport yang ada didepan mereka. "aku tidak percaya Jimin memberikannya padamu, untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu."

"oh..." jawab V singkat.

"pasti ada sesuatu, coba cerita-"

"whoaaamm... aku ngantuk hyung." V menepuk-nepuk pundak Jin. "aku tidur yah." V berjalan menuju kamarnya. itulah caranya untuk menjauhakan diri dari Jin hyungnya, karena dia tahu Jin tidak akan mudah dibohongi. jadi dia mencari aman.

"anak sialan-_-"

...

"pagiii... muah-muah.." seorang yeoja datang kekelas Jungkook dan Zelo dengan gembira. sementara Jungkook dan Zelo hanya bisa berekspresi datar.

"ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"kau tidak membalas sapaanku,,," jawab Hyera dengan bibir mengerucut.

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku-_-" Jungkook dan Hyera saling memberikan deathglare mereka.

"eh.. sudah-sudah!" Zelo menghentikan acara saling tatap-menatap antara Jungkook dan Hyera. "Kau! mau apa kesini?"

"oh... tadi aku cuma mau bilang. tadi pagi, kalau tidak salah... aku melihat V oppa didepan kelas kalian."

"jinjja?" Hyera mengangguk. "jangan berbohong."

"Yak! untuk apa aku berbohong? lagi pula aku tidak mau memiliki banyak dosa dan masuk neraka. masa yeoja secantikku masuk neraka."

terserah kau mau ngomong apa-_- tapi kira-kira untuk apa yah orang itu datang?"

"yah.. mana kutahu! memangnya aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain-_-"

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Jungkook." Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hyera. dan Hyera hanya menatap kesal Zelo. "kira-kira untuk apa yah Jung?" Zelo menoleh menghadap Jungkook. tapi jungkook hanya diam seperti batu. dia mulai seperti ini semenjak Hyera berkata soal V.

"aku pergi dulu yah, bye."

"Jung?" Zelo sedikit menusuk-nusukkan pipi Jungkook dengan pulpen.

"aku tidak dianggap!"

"Jung!"

"eh ada apa?" tanya Jungkook setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"aku benar-benar tidak dianggap-_- sialan!" Hyera pun pergi dari kelas itu. dan kepergiannya benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh Jungkook dan Zelo.

"kau melamunkan apa?"

"aku tidak melamun.."

"kau melamun..."

"tidak!"

"Lalu? tadi aku bertanya apa kepadamu?"

"memang kau bertanya padaku?"

"tentu saja, tanya saja pada hyera." Zelo menengok kearah tempat, dimana Hyera tadi berada. "kemana dia?"

"mana kutahu.."

"yasudahlah orang itu tak perlu dipikirkan."

...

Kini Jungkook berada didalam sebuah perpustakaan. Sekarang memang waktunya istirahat, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa beristirahat seperti murid lainnya karena dia disuruh oleh Guru Sejarah mencari buku yang berisikan tentang Dinasti Goryeo. pelajaran yang dipelajari disaat Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah. jadi dia di suruh mengejar keterlambatannya didalam pelajaran.

_Kalau ada Zelo, perkerjaan mencari buku diperpustakaan akan lebih mudah. terutama mencari buku di rak yang tinggi. Zelo itu 'kan tinggi.. _Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Dinasti Goryeo... Dinasti Goryeo-" gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan mencari buku. "Dina-" Mata Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. kini mulut Jungkook sedang menganga sambil melihat orang itu mulai dekat kearahnya. dia diam membatu.

"Kook." Kata orang itu, tetapi tidak ada respon."haloo..." orang itu melambaikan tangannya didepan Jungkook.

kini Jungkook tersadar, lalu dia menutup lagi mulutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_'V hyung?'_

"m-mau a-pa?" Jungkook terdengar gugup.

"aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan." V memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook dan mengangkatnya. "ter-ternyata benar! kau? mau bunuh di-diri?" Jungkook segera menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman V. kini Jungkook merasa matanya menghangat. "apa itu karenaku?" Jungkook tidak menjawabnya. "kalau iya, aku minta maaf."

"kau tahu? tidak semua masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan kata maaf!" Jungkook sedikit meninggikan Volume suaranya, kini airmata Jungkook menetes, lalu dia segera menyekanya dan pergi dari Perpustakaan itu.

"Yak Kook!" V mengejar Jungkook. "tolong maafkan aku." Jungkook terus berjalan bahkan dia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. "Kook!"V berhasil meraih tangan Jungkook, lalu dia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Jungkook berteriak dan airmatanya turun lagi. beruntung ditempat itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"aku mohon..." V berlutut didepan Jungkook, dan Jungkook sedikit tersentak melihatnya.

"k-kenapa ka-kau, berlutut?, s-sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Jungkook sedikit mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"kau tahu? setiap malam aku susah tidur, rasanya aku merasa sangat bersalah. awalnya aku tidak memperdulikannya, tapi mendengarmu tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu aku merasa sangat-sangat bersalah, dan lagi, melihat luka ditanganmu akibat kau ingin bunuh diri karenaku, itu tambah membuatku bersalah, aku pusing memikirkannya. jeballl... maafkan aku." kata V panjang lebar, yang selalu mengulang-ulang kata 'merasa bersalah'

"hiks... tidak akan! kan sudah kubilang..." Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari. V mengejarnya dan dia langsung menghentikan _-acara-mengejar-mengejarnya-_ setelah melihat Jungkook memasuki sebuah ruangan -kelas 10 A-.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung menghampiri Zelo.

"Jung? kau kenapa?" Tanya Zelo dan dia sedikit khawatir. Jungkook melihat kearah pintu. Zelo mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook dan disana terlihat ada V yang terdiam.

Zelo berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah V.

"mau apa kau?"

"tidak ada."

"apa yang kau perbuat pada Jungkook? mengapa dia bisa menangis seperti itu?" Tanya Zelo sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Oppa!^^" dua orang itu berhasil menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah seorang yeoja dengan rambut ikalnya. Yeoja itu-Hyera- tersenyum lebar.

_ah.. orang itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat-_- -_Zelo

"apa?" tanya V.

"tadi pagi aku melihat oppa."

"oh ya? wow (?)... aku pergi."

"Yak! kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!" Zelo melihat punggung V yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok sama sekali. "sialan-_-. yasudah aku juga." Zelo berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"aku ditinggal sendirian-_-"

Zelo berjalan dan dia duduk disamping Jungkook.

"kenapa kau menangis Jung?"

"tadi dia datang menghampiri ku."

"lalu?"

"dia mau meminta maaf padaku."

"dia? meminta maaf padamu?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan di maafkan!" Zelo memang terdengar jahat tapi dia tidak rela jika Jungkook memaafkan V.

"itu yang ku lakukan, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"goodboy." Zelo mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, lalu mereka tersenyum bersama.

...

"kau harus berhati-hati yah, sampai bertemu besok." Zelo bergegas menaiki bis, dan dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook.

"Kau juga yah..." Jungkook menaikan volume suaranya sambil membalas lambaian tangan Zelo. Bis sudah jalan dan Jungkook menjadi lesu karena kini dia merasa sendirian.

**V POV**

_oh... bis nya sudah pergi, baguslah._

aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, oke, ini berlebihan bukan? aku bersembunyi disamping halte bis, hanya agar tidak dilihat oleh Zelo. aku malas bertemu dengannya lagi. aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jungkook, yah berdua saja.

aku berjalan mendekati Jungkook, dan dia tampak lesu. entahlah, aku yang merasa seperti itu atau dia benar-benar sedang lesu? ah sudahlah,, jangan diambil pusing.

"ekhem!" Jungkook merasa keget sepertinya. dia menengok kearahku dan dia memperlebar matanya. dia mundur beberapa langkah. dan aku berjalan maju. dia mundur, dan aku maju, dia mundur dan aku lelah-_- aku berhasil menggapai tangannya. "Kau itu mau kemana sih!"

"k-kau mau a-apa?" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. oh sial, disaat seperti ini lah yang paling aku suka -Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir-

"aku mau minta maaf." Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

"kan sudah kubilang! aku tidak ak-"

"-aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau." kataku, ahh... mungkin ini lah jalan terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang ini, hanya untuk mendapatkan maafnya. kau pasti akan berpikiran yang sama dengan ku. jika kau punya salah dengan orang lain, pasti kau segera ingin mendapatkan maafnya, jika tidak, pasti kau akan merasa sangat bersalah, susah tidur dan mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

"apa saja?" aku mengangguk.

Aku bisa menebak, mungkin dia akan menyuruh ku sebagai pembantunya dalam seminggu demi balas dendam. atau menyuruh ku untuk pergi dan menjauh darinya seperti yang dilakukan Yoongi hyung kepada Jimin, _yah pasti antara itu!_

"kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi badutku selama 3 hari! menurutku itu cukup!"

"b-badut?" _What!? badut katanya? oke ini diluar perkiraan ku._

"yap! kenapa? mau ditambah? baiklah 5 hari."

"tapi kan... masa badut?"

"ditambah menjadi seminggu."

"t-tapi itu tidak mungkin!" _orang keren, tampan seperti ku, menjadi badut?_

"ditambah men-"

"OKAY!"

"deal?" tanya Jungkook sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada V.

V menjulurkan tangannya sedikit ragu. "d-deal."

"aku masih berbaik hati tidak menyuruhmu untuk memakai pakaian ala badut."

"tapi? mengapa harus badut?" tanya ku.

"karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering galau, eh maksudnya sedih, sering menangis dan lain sebagainya, dan sekarang ini aku ingin hiburan." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. _oh tidak! jangan seperti itu lagi!_

"b-baiklah, aku bisa mengerti."

"kau sekarang goyang pinggul."

"what? are you crazy? in here?"

"kau tidak mau ku maafkan? baiklah." Jungkook berjalan menjauhi V.

"Yak! baiklah!" aku melihat sekitar, _oh no! ini tidak mungkin, disini ramai sekali! _Jungkook berjalan mendekatiku lagi.

_baiklah akan ku lakukan!_

Goyang kanan-Goyang kiri-Goyang kanan-Goyang kiri- berputar-putar

Aku melihat orang-orang menatap bingung kepadaku, seolah berkata 'Orang itu gila?'. ada juga yang tersenyum, ada juga yang menahan tawanya, bahkan ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Shit! ini memalukan!_

aku melihat ekspresi Jungkook, dia tersenyum melihatku, perasaanku sedikit lebih ringan. dan aku semakin semangat bergoyang.

"sudah-sudah, bis datang."

_akhirnya_

_..._

**AUTHOR POV**

"aku pulang!" Jungkook segera menutup pintu rumah dan berlari kearah kamarnya -dilantai dua-.

"oh, kau sudah pul-" eomma Jungkook yang baru saja datang dari dapur, langsung terdiam karena dia tidak melihat anaknya lagi di lantai dasar.

.

"BUAHAHAHA! tadi itu lucu sekaliiii! wahahaha..." Jungkook merebahkan badannya di atas kasur lalu dia berguling-guling. "wahahaha..." akhirnya Jungkook tertawa juga, setelah dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa. karena menurutnya didalam situasi saat itu, lebih baik dia tersenyum saja. ini hanya menurut Jungkook, tidak tahu menurut kalian lol.

"ada apa? tumben sekali kau terlihat senang seperti ini." eomma Jungkook datang memasuki kamar Jungkook. Jungkook segera duduk dan tersenyum kepada eomma nya.

"tadi aku melihat ada badut di halte, itu lucu sekali." Jungkook mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi dan dia kembali tertawa.

"Badut? di halte?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"dia badut yang langka, karena dia badut yang tampan." Jungkook tersenyum lalu dia menyadari apa yang tadi dia katakan, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"karena dia apa?"

"a-ani.." Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah yasudahlah... kau belum makan siang 'kan? tadi eomma sudah memasakkannya untukmu, kajja kita kebawah!" Eomma Jungkook membelai pelan kepala Jungkook. dan dia mulai berjalan.

"baiklah, nanti aku menyusul."

...

Jungkook berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan dia berhenti karena dia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook..." orang itu -V- berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"jangan kau pikir dengan kejadian kemarin, kau merasa bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu-_-" kata Jungkook datar. lalu dia pergi meninggalkan V yang sedang bergumam.

"namja sialan... gak keliatan cute nya sama sekali. aku ingin sekali meyuruhnya mempotkan bibir setiap waktu." 'tapi itu tidak mungkin, hihi.'

.

Jungkook memasuki kelasnya, biasanya Zelo sudah datang, tapi sekarang dia belum terlihat.

"mungkin dia kesiangan." gumam Jungkook sambil menduduki bangkunya.

.

bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan Zelo belum juga datang.

"dia belum datang." kata Jungkook lesu.

.

sudah istirahat, dan orang yang terlambat sudah mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, dan Jungkook sangat berharap Zelo masuk, tapi Zelo tak kunjung datang.

"apa gunanya dia bilang 'sampai bertemu besok' kemarin." Sekarang jungkook benar-benar lesu. dia kesepian. "ah... Zelo kau kemanaaa..." tanya Jungkook pasrah, walaupun dia tahu, pertanyaannya itu tidak mungkin dijawab.

.

Istirahat sudah selesai, dan sekarang mulai pelajaran matematika, Cho seonsaeng sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"hidupku hampa tanpamu, jika sedang pelajaran matematika, Zelo." Gumam Jungkook. dan dia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"saya mendapat kabar, bahwa Zelo sakit, makanya dia tidak datang hari ini."

"Sakit!" kata Jungkook sedikit berteriak, dan seisi kelas langsung menoleh melihat Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit tersenyum kikuk, "m-mian..."

_oh karena itu dia tidak masuk, aku akan menjenguknya nanti._

_Tapi dia sakit apa? kemarin sehat-sehat saja._

_..._

Sudah pulang sekolah dan Jungkook berjalan sendiri ke halte, otomatis dia duduk sendirian.

_'Kau bodoh sekali Jungkook. dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan ingin menjenguknya, padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak tahu rumahnya ada dimana'_ kata Jungkook dalam hati, kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kemana orang jelek eh maksudku temanmu itu?"

Jungkook sedikit tersentak, entahlah, setiap kali dia mendengar suara itu, dia merasa kaget.

"eoh? maksudmu Zelo."

"iyalah... siapa lagi?"

"dia sakit." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan lesu dan V mengangguk mengerti.

"kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?" tanya V basa-basi, padahal didalam hatinya dia bertanya _'apa dia sakit tumor? kanker? kalau iya bagus lah'_

"ingin... tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya."

"kita cari!"

"mwo? apa kau gila?"

"tidak..." setidaknya ini akan membuatnya lebih lama dengan_ -ekhem-_ Jungkook. "dia menaiki bis ini kan?" pas sekali, saat itu datang bis yang jurusannya di naiki Zelo saat pulang.

Jungkook mengangguk, "lalu?"

"kita naik."

"ehh.. tunggu dulu! kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu alamatnya. nanti kita turun dihalte yang mana? nanti kalau tersesat bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"oh iya benar juga, aku tidak memikirkan itu." betapa bodoh nya V ini-_-

V tampak berpikir, "oh ya, aku tahu!"

"apa?"

"memangnya kau tidak punya nomor telepon Zelo?"

Jungkook memukul sendiri dahinya. "oh iyaaa... kenapa tidak kepikiran!" Jungkook segera mengambil HandPhonenya di saku celananya. lalu dia mengetik-ngetik layar smartphone itu.

beberapa saat kemudian ada suara deringan HP terdengar. Jungkook membuka kunci smartphonenya dan membuka satu pesan yang masuk. senyuman Jungkook mengembang.

"aku dapat! ayo pergi.." Jungkook menarik tangan V. dan segera menaiki bis itu.

mereka langsung mencari bangku yang kosong dan Jungkook melepas genggaman tangannya dengan V. lalu mereka duduk ditempat yang kosong itu.

V duduk sambil melihat tangannya yang tadi dipegang oleh Jungkook. wajahnya sedikit memerah. dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kau gila?"

"t-tidak... eum alamatnya mana?" kata V mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"ini." Jungkook memperlihatkan pesan singkat dari Zelo pada V.

"oh..."

"kau tahu tempatnya?"

_daerah itu aku tahu. _-V

"sepertinya tidak." jawab V..

"oh begitu yah, lalu kita turun dimana?"

"tidak tahu, eh aku ingat!"

"apa?"

"kita turun disana nanti."

"disana mana?"

"kau tidak akan tahu.."

"oh ya benar juga."

beberapa menit kemudian mereka turun dari bis itu.

"lalu kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"g-gawatt.."

"gawat apa?" tanya Jungkook panik.

"seharusnya kita bukan turun disini, kita turun di halte selanjutnya."

"apa! b-bagaimana ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi, dia tambah panik mendengarnya,

"kita jalan saja."

"mengapa kita tidak menunggu bis lagi?"

"sayangilah uang, kajja." V mulai berjalan.

"sayangi uang-_-" kata Jungkook sambil berjalan mengejar V yang berada didepannya.

sebenarnya ini adalah akal-akalan V saja, dia sengaja turun disini agar mereka bisa berjalan dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. V tersenyum memikirkan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan hari ini.

"aku lapar..." Jungkook berhenti dan mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"aku juga..."

"berikan aku makan."

"uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli satu set makanan dan ongkos kita nanti." kalian tahu kan bahwa uang jajan V tidak banyak.

"yah bagaimana ini?" Jungkook berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus perutnya lagi.

_seperti anak kecil saja-_- _-V

"bagaimana kalau kita beli satu set makanan, lalu bagi dua?"_ 'bukankah itu romantis? sepiring berdua' _V tersenyum atas pemikirannya.

"mana kenyang kalau begitu." Jungkook terduduk dan tetap mengelus perutnya.

"k-kau memalukan, jangan duduk di sini..." V berusaha mengangkat Jungkook untuk bediri. '_anak ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil' _"Yak! kau bukan anak kecil lagi." V masih tetap berusaha mengangkat Jungkook.

"aku lapar dan tak sanggup berdiri.." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan V berhenti mengangkat Jungkook lagi.

"kau lebay eh maksudnya berlebihan Kook... baiklah kita beli makanan, nanti aku tak usah makan deh."

"baguslah^^" Jungkook langsung berdiri dan tersenyum.

_'katanya tak sanggup berdiri-_-'_

_._

mereka sudah didalam sebuah restoran.

"waiter.." V mengangkat tangannya. dan seorang waiter datang menghampiri.

"mau pesan apa tuan?" kata waiter itu sambil memberikan buku menu pada Jungkook dan V. mata Jungkook terlihat berbinar karena sebentar lagi dia akan makan.

"Kook, pesan makanan yang paling murah, agar kita bisa memesan 2 makanan."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "makanan paling murah disini hanyalah stik kentang, aku tidak mungkin makan itu untuk sekarang!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu V pun mengalah.

"iya lah.. terserah padamu."

"eum,, maaf tuan-tuan, apakah kalian berpacaran?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah nge REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**dan untuk Chapter ini, Maukah kalian me Review?**

**Please,, Jangan jadi Silent Readers! I HATE SIDERS!**

**sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ada typo dan alur cerita berantakan.**

**oke BYE^^**


End file.
